Sapphire Eyes
by Sapphy-star girl
Summary: Sapphire is a Normal shy and innocent 16 year old girl.People always take advantage of her kind and caring heart. Until one day changes her life forever. Will she learn to toughen up or will she let people rain on her parade. RaphxOC Based after TMNT 2007 movie. :)
1. Sapphire

**I don't own TMNTs or of the the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

A sixteen year old girl with red straight shoulder length hair, a full fringe nearly covering her almond shaped innocent pure blue eyes, and her curved red eyebrows. Her english rose skin tone flawlass, small nose, pink rosy doll like lips. She wore, a plain white shirt, with a sky blue jacket, blue baggy jeans completed with a black stud belt and black and blue DC shoes. To complete her outfit was a heart shaped sapphire necklace, dangling with a silver chain.

The girl's blue eyes were staring into space, until the sound of her name was shouted across the class room. The girl jumped, snapping out of her day dream and stared at her history teachers annoyed brown eyes.

"Miss Hadden are you with us or are you in LaLa land again." yelled her history teacher. The girl blushed and put her red hair behind her ear nervously.

"Sorry Mr Cole, I won't do it again. " The red head said in a gentle quiet voice. Mr Cole sighed and shook his head and went back to writing on the board. The girl looked around the room, everyone was staring at her. She shifted in her seat and went back to writing her notes.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone began packing their stuff away, until Mr Cole interrupted them.

"Okay class before you go, homework two pages about the French revolution" Mr Cole told his class. The students groaned and went out of the door. The red head was the last one to leave.

The girl walked to her locker, opened it and put her books in. Suddenly a tanned hand went on the red head shoulder, the girl jumped and turned around.

A girl with wavy raven black hair up to her midback, tanned skin, hazel eyes. She wore blue skinny jeans, a pink tank top, black leather jacket and black boots to complete the outfit.

The tanned girl smirked at her friend.

"Daydreaming again are we now, Sapphire Star Hadden." she says.

Sapphire blushed in embarrassment but smiled shyly at her friend.

"Sorry Tabbie it just happened, and you know what I'm like." Sapphire says back. Tabbie just kept the smirk on her face.

"So Sapphire, are you doing anything after school?" Tabbie asks Sapphire.

The red head smiles and gets her skateboard out of her locker.

"I going to the skatepark. Why?" Sapphire asks back.

"Nothing, I was wondering if like to come to my house for dinner." Tabbie says to Sapphire.

"Sorry Tabbie, I can't after I've been to the skatepark I have go straight home. How about some other time." Sapphire replies.

Tabbies eyes looked a bit disapointed but quickly recovered. Sapphire smiles at her friend. Her sweet smile was wiped off as someone pushed her on the ground. Sapphire's eyes landed on angry green ones.

"Move it, Hadden you're in my way." Hissed an angry voice.

Sapphire stood up from the ground and looked at the blonde girl, with fear in her pure blue eyes.

"Sorry Stacy, I didn't mean to." Sapphire apologised to the blonde.

"You better be Hadden or I'll put you in a early grave." Stacy said threateningly to the red head.

"Leave her alone Goodall." Tabbie hissed at the blonde girl. Stacy's friends glared at the two girls.

"Shut up Lopez, stay out of it this is between me and Hadden ." Stacy yelled at Tabbie. Tabbie's fist curled up ready to punch the blonde.

"Get lost Goodall before, I _pinata _yo ass from hell and back." Tabbie snapped.

"Fine, Lopez, just tell Hadden to. stay . out . of . my . way." Stacy hisses at the two friends. The popular girl turned and walked away with her friends following closely from behind. Sapphire hears Tabbie mumbles 'Barbie Bitch' under her breath.

Sapphire felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Tabbie saw this and went up to her friend and conforted her.

"How could you let her walk all over you like that?" Tabbie asks her friend.

"I don't know," Sapphire shrugged her shoulder, "I just don't being nasty to people."

"Sapphire you need to toughten up, your problem is you're too soft." Tabbie says to her friend.

"I know Tabbie, but my brother said, if I have a problem I should tell him." Sapphire says to her friend and wiping her tears away.

"Sapphire your brother isn't going be here forever, tell him you to teach you self-defence because soon you'll be going out in the big world and they will eat a life if you don't get a back bone." Tabbie says to her friend.

The bell rang meaning school was over.

Sapphire picked up her skateboard and said bye to Tabbie.

Sapphire walked out the doors, she felt a vibration coming from her jeans pocket. She dug into her pocket and got her out phone.

"Hello."

_"Sapphire I need you to get Daisy from Mrs Jacksons." _Said the voice from the phone.

"Clyde, I thought you were picking her up." Sapphire said saddly to her brother.

_"I can't my boss wants me to work late tonight." _Clyde says to his younger sister.

"Okay, don't come home with cuts again like you did last time." Sapphire says to her brother worriedly.

Clyde laughed through the phone.

_"Okay Sapphy I'll be careful." _Clyde says in amused tone. Sapphire just rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll see you tonight Clyde." Sapphire says to her brother.

_"Bye Sapphy" _Clyde says as he hung up. Sapphire puts her phone in her bag.

Sapphire zips up her blue jacket so she can hide her sapphire necklace, the last thing she had gotten from mother before she died.

Sapphire get on her skateboard and rushes off to going to Downtown NewYork to Mrs Jacksons to pick up her little sister. The red head turn a corner and and stops. Sapphire gets off her skateboard, picks it up and began walk down the subway station. She gets a ticket and gets on the train.

Sapphire got off the train and went up the stairs, the subway was crowded and full of people.

As she got ouside, she looked up at the sky it was night time already. Sapphire looked at her watch. The time was 6:15pm.

Sapphire got out her phone and called Mrs Jackson.

_"Hello." _Came a soft spoken voice.

"Hey Mrs Jackson it me Sapphire, I'm picking up Daisy now." Sapphire said to the woman over the phone.

_"Oh hey Sapphire, why isn't Clyde picking her up?" _Asks the woman.

"No, he's working late tonight so he asked me to pick her up." Sapphire replied to the woman.

_"Okay, how long will it take you?" _Mrs Jackson says. Sapphire looks at her watch.

"I think about ten minutes, is that okay." The red head says back.

"_Yeah that fine." _Mrs Jackson says.

"Okay, see you in ten Mrs Jackson." says Sapphire.

_"Okay, bye sweety." _Mrs Jackson says.

Sapphire hung up and began walking, she turned a corner and went into an alleyway for a short cut. As she walked in the alleyway, she felt someone was following her. Sapphire looked behind her and saw nothing and as she turned back she saw a gang of men at the end of the alley. One of them shouted to the others pointing to Sapphire.

"Hey boys look what we go here." One of them shouted.

Sapphire's eyes widen, she began to step back until her back hit a hard chest. She felt arms go around her waist. Sapphire tried to get out of the persons arms, but he won't bulge.

The men from end began walking up to her and the person who was hold her.

"Now babe, where do you thinks your goin, the fun is about to begin." The man said. Sapphire's felt tears swelling up and they went down her cheek. Her breath quickens.

"HELP ME." She screamed on top of her lungs and a hand went over mouth to silence her.

**Meanwhile**

A turtle with a red bandana over his brown eyes, he was looking at the night sky, thinking about what happen from a couple months ago.

Leo coming back from Central America, him being the Nightwatcher, the monster and the team being back together has been a bit stressful. Him and Leo have gotten a little closer, that means less arguing and fighting.

Raphael kept on thinking until a cry for help interrupted his thoughts. He stood up, jumping from roof to roof following the scream. Until it stops, he hears a male voice speaking.

" Shut up girly, you're ruining the fun." The male voice hissed.

Raphael looked down from the roof, and his eyed landed on a young girl with red hair. She looks shaken and looking at the man in fear. The young girl looks pedtrified, he could see her tears going down her cheek.

Raphael snakingly jumps down and landed silently, gets his twin sais ready to fight.

The man was about to touch the girl and then he spoke.

"I wouldn't touch her, if I was you." Raphael hissed to the group of men.

The men turn and looked at the turtle. The gangs eyes widen with suprise.

"Oh no." said the one holding the girl.

"Let her go." The turtle hissed again at the group of men.

"Do what he says Billy, let the girl go." says the leader.

Billy leads the red head go and pushed her and she hit wall.

Raphael looked at the girl in pity and then he felt a punch on the side of his beak. Raphael turns his head and looks at the leader, with pure anger in his eyes. The leaders smirk was wiped off his face as he looks at the male turtle.

Raphael grabs the man by his collar of his shirt and growls at him.

"Don't even think about hittin me, cus I'll hit yah twice as hard," He growls in the leaders face, "how about you and your boys get lost and if find you trying anything funny again. I'll kill yah got that."

The gang leader nodded, Raphael let him go. The men walked out of the alley with a scared look on their faces.

Sapphire looked at the giant turtle with fear, he looks like something from out of this world. Her breath quickens as she see him walking to up her. The glare he gave wasn't a nice one.

Raphael glared at the girl as she looks at him with her blue eyes full of innocence. The girl stutters.

"T-tthank- ffor ssaving mme." she says in a gentle voice.

"You're welcome kid, now go home before yah get yourself into more trouble." He say to her.

Sapphire pushed herself off the wall before she felt her legs give out, before she hit the ground, a strong green arm wraps itself around her waist to support her. Sapphire's eyes to get burry and she felt dizzy and then every thing went black.

Raphael looks at the girls face and looks like she was about to pass out. He felt the weight of the young girl went limp. He sighs trying to wake her up.

"Kid, _kid, _get up it's time to go home." He said the girl in a annoyed tone. She didn't even twitch.

From behind Raphael, familiar voices come. Suddenly Leo, Donnie and Mikey came into view. They saw Raphael holding something in his arms.

"Hey dude, what've got their," Mikey asks his brother. Mikey's blue eyes landed on the young red headed girl. "Aww Raph you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend."

Mikey began laughing as Raph gave brother one killer glare.

"She's not my girlfriend, she just past out." Raph said annoyed tone.

Donnie kneeled next to Raph and the young girl.

"I think should take to the lair for the night, until she wakes up." Donnie says.

Leo glares at the red head and shakes his head in disagreement.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Leo says.

Raph and Donnie narrows their eyes at him.

"Leo we can't leave her here, she get kidnapped or worse." The purple bandana turtle said to the blue one.

"Fine, when we get to the lair I need to diguse, with Master Splinter and when she wakes up, she leave got it." Leo says as he stares at the young girl, Raph nods.

Mikey looks at his three brother and says.

"Does this mean she's coming home with us," Leo nods. Mikey smiles " Finally we're meeting some new friends."

Raph just rolls his eyes and picks the girl carrying her bridal style. He give Mikey a warning look.

Mikey just smiles as he looks at the girl.

"Aww she looks so cute." Mikey coos at her.

"Shut up Mikey." Raph growls at his brother.

Leo lifts up the lid to the sewer. All the of the got in and went back to the lair, for the night.

* * *

Theres the first Chapter, I hope you like it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If theres any mistakes or if i need to improve something just tell me and i'll change it. thank you :)


	2. The Next Morning

**I don't own TMNTs or of the the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising. thank you :) and sorry I haven't updated in a while college work and I went on a Holiday. Enjoy**

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

As the four young turtles entered their lair, Raphael went up the stairs with sleeping redhead in his arms. He went in his room, puts the light on and put her down on the bed and takes her bag off her and puts on the side of his bed.

He looks at her. Mikey was right. She was cute, her sleeping face made her look like a child, her fiery red hair spread across the pillow, and her pale skin glowed under the light making her look like an angel sleeping.

The red masked turtle shook his head. He turned, looks at her one last time. The redhead looked peaceful. He turned off the light and closed the door.

Raph walked down the stairs, walked over to the couch and sat down. He got the remote from the arm and turned the TV on

Everything was relaxed until Mikey crashed down on the couch.

"How's the girl?" the orange masked turtle asked his brother.

"She's asleep so don't make any loud noise." Raph whispered angrily. Mikey just looked at him and smirked.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"I heard her screaming for help. I ran and saw a gang of scumbags were trying to touch her. I saw the fear in her eyes. I never seen someone looked so scared before." He replied gently.

Mikey looked shocked. He jaw almost hit the ground.

"Was she okay?"The orange masked turtle.

Raph just looked away, and stared at his room where the girl was sleeping. He sighed and stared at Mikey.

"When they left, she was against the wall just looking at me. Her eyes, they were so blue and so innocent and fear was held them and then she past out." He said not telling the whole story.

"Where are you sleeping dude?" Mikey asked. Raph gave him annoyed look.

"What is it with you and questions." Raph said in annoyed tone. Mikey just strugged. "I'm sleeping down here."

"Okay goodnight bro." Mikey said giving his brother smile, Raph just glared at him. The orange masked turtle stood up and went upstairs to his room.

Raph sighs again and watches TV.

"Nice of you to give the child your bed for the night." Came a mature voice with a hint of wisdom.

Raph jumped and turned to see Master Splinter.

"Well where else could she sleep?" Raph said in embracement.

The humanoid rat just chuckled.

"She could have slept on the couch." Master Splinter said to the young turtle.

"I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable when she wakes up." Raph says.

"When she wakes up, I want to see her and make sure that Donatello checks her for injuries before she leaves."

Raph nodded and watches the rat and his two brothers retire for the night.

He turns his head and looks at his bedroom door, hoping girl was alright. Raph lies down, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Downtown New York at Sapphires home**

Brown eyes landed on his watch looking at the time, 11:00 pm. He called her phone seven times and she still wasn't answering.

Mrs Jacksons called him telling him that Sapphire hasn't come to pick up Daisy. He had to tell his boss that there was an emergency at home, and his boss wasn't happy.

"Clyde, when is Sapphy coming home?" Asked a young voice.

Clyde turns, sees an eight year old girl with blonde hair, green blue eyes and fair skin. She was standing near her door rubbing her tired eyes, in her pink Minnie mouse pj's.

"I don't know Daisy, I just don't know." Clyde replies to his younger sister. He looks out the window, thinking where Sapphire is and hope that she is safe.

Clyde walks up to Daisy, picks her up. He walks in her room and puts her in bed and kisses her head.

"Goodnight Daisy." Clyde says to his eight year old sister.

The nineteen year old walks out of the young girl's room and sits down and watches TV waiting for his other sister.

**Turtles lair in morning.**

Blue eyes open and a tired groan coming from her doll like lips. Sapphire looked around the unfamiliar room and the bed she lay on was uncomfortable. The mattress was bumpy and too firm for her.

She stands up carefully and walks to the door. Sapphire opens it and steps out.

She hears snoring from downstairs. Sapphire sees a balcony and walks up to it. She looks over it, and sees a big TV and other small TV's around it, a couch, and kitchen on the side.

The snoring catches her attention, she looks around and sees a steps leading downstairs. Sapphire goes down the steps and walks over to the couch.

Sapphire goes to the side of the couch; she jumps as she sees the creature that saved her last night. She sees him shifting in his sleep.

Froze in fear, Sapphire stays quiet.

Raph opens his eyes as he feels someone watching him. He turns his head and see's the girl from last night.

Sapphire looks into his deep brown eyes and in his eyes held tiredness and annoyances. Her eyes held innocence and kindness.

A door slamming broke their eye contact. Donatello came down the stairs.

Donatello's eyes landed on the girl. Her face was full of shock.

_'There was more, But how many are they?'_ She thought. A voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Donnie, Master Splinter said you need to check her for injuries." Raph said to purple masked turtle.

"I know. I was about to do it," Donnie says as he opens up his lab. Sapphire shyly walks up to the purple masked turtle.

Donnie turns around and the redhead stood in front of him. He pats the metal table, she walks up to the table and sits on it.

"What's hurting you more?" Donnie asked the girl. She sat there silent and she pointed to her shoulder.

Sapphire took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve, Donnie winced as he checks the big black and blue bruise on her shoulder blade.

"It will be swollen so put ice on it, when you get home." The purple masked turtle say to the redhead. Sapphire nods her head.

Raph looks at her, why was she so quiet, then he decides to break the silence.

"What's your name?" The red masked says to the girl.

She turns her head to look at Raph.

"My name is Sapphire," The girl says shyly. "What's yours?"

"Raphael but call me Raph and that's Donatello." He says to Sapphire pointing to the purple masked turtle. Sapphire turns her head to Donatello

"Call me Donnie." He says smiling, Sapphire smiles back showing her innocence and her blue eyes went bright with happiness.

Raph stands up from the couch and stretches.

Sapphire rolls her sleeves down and puts on her blue jacket.

"Who wants breakfast?" The voice shouts. Sapphire turns her head to see a orange masked turtle and he had a smile on his face.

"Mikey stop shouting!" Yelled another voice. Sapphire's eyes landed on the blue masked turtle coming down the stairs. His eyes were narrowed glaring at the oranged masked turtle.

"Don't be a spoil sport Leo." Mikey said laughing. Sapphire smiles at him. He must be the baby of the family.

Leo just rolls his eyes as he sat at the table pouring a bowl of cereal. The other turtles sit at the table pouring bowls of cereals.

Mikey turns his head looking at Sapphire just standing there watching them. He pulls out the other chair.

"Don't stand there, come and eat something." Mikey says to her.

"Are you sure, I don't want be rude eating your food." She says and the other three turtles look at her.

"Aww, yeah I am sure. Come on sit down and eat breakfast." Mikey says with a smile on his face. She shyly walks to the table. She sits down between Mikey and Raph.

Sapphire get a bowl and pours the cereal and eats. Leo stares at the redhead suspiciously and decides to speaks.

"Shouldn't your parents be worried?" Leo asks Sapphire.

"I think my brother would be worried." Sapphire says until she realises. "Oh no, I need to call my brother he must be really worried."

"Call him when you leave." Mikey says. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Sapphire and I'm 16." She answers. Mikey smiles at her name.

"Sapphire suits you." Mikey says. Sapphire blushes and turns away.

"Ah the child is a wake." Came a rough voice. Sapphire looks over the turtles and stares at the humanoid rat with a maroon robe with a walking stick in his hand. Walking to the table. "Good morning my sons."

"Good morning." The turtles said all together while eating their breakfast.

Master Splinter looks at the redhead.

"May I speak with you child." The rat says. Sapphire nods and follows him into another room. Sapphire looks around the room and it was a training room.

"I just want to thank you for your son saving me and letting me sleep here for night and for your kindness. How could I repay you?" Sapphire asks.

"To repay us is that you keep us a secret," He replies.

"How do you know that you can trust me?" Sapphire asked the rat. He looks into her eyes and see honesty and trustworthy.

"I can sense that you are trustworthy and I know that I can trust you." He replied.

"Thank you for trusting me but this big and I don't know if I can handle this." Sapphire says. The rat chuckles and puts his paw on her shoulder. The red head was taken back. The rat opens his mouth.

"You are a very sweet girl but you are too naïve and that could lead to danger." He said. Sapphire looks at him with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked the rat.

"I mean you are too innocent for your own good and people can take advantage of that." Master Splinter replied.

"I know my friend told me I'm too soft and she said I need to have a back bone but I don't like being nasty to people." She says. Master Splinter looks at her with pity. She was too kind for her own and then he came up with an idea.

"Child do you know how to fight or any self defence?" He asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"No."

"Well you should be taught and I think, I know who to teach you." He say looking at the door leading to the other room.

Sapphire looks at her watch her eyes widen in panic.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts. I think I should get home before my brother calls the cops." Sapphire says to Master Splinter. The humanoid rat nods.

"Get your stuff and meet me in the living area and I'll get Raphael to escort you home." He says.

"Thank you." She says running out off the door and going up stairs getting her bag.

Raph watches the redhead run to his room. He feels a furry hand on his left shoulder. He turns and looks at Master Splinter.

"Can I talk you for a minute." Says the humanoid rat. The young turtle nods and gets up. They walk to a corner.

"I want you to teach the child self defence?" Master Splinter asks the young turtle. Raph looks at him with shock on his face.

"Me, Why not choose Leo he's the leader." Raph replies.

"I chose you because you saved her last night and she'll trust you more than your brothers." The rats says to his son.

"Yes Sensei." Raph says. The turns to walk away and stops.

"Oh, I almost forgot I want you to escort her home." He says as he walks away from the red masked turtle. He turns to see the redhead running down the stairs with bag on her good shoulder.

Sapphire reaches the bottom and looks at the red masked turtle walking up to her. She smiles at him and he gives her a small smile back.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Sapphire nods.

Both of them go out of the door and began walking down the tunnel. There was an silence between them. Until Sapphire decides to break the silence.

"So do you have any interests?" Sapphire asked him with blush on her face. He looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I like motorcycles and fighting. What about you." Raph says to the redhead.

"I like reading, skateboarding and helping people." She says with with a smile on her face. She feels a vibration going through her bag. She stops and takes her bag off and gets her phone out.

It said Tabbie. Sapphire answers.

"Hello."

_"Thank god your okay, what happened to you?" Said Tabbie with conern in her voice._

Sapphire looks at Raph nervously.

"I was jumped last night and some guy saved me. I passed out and he took me to his home for the night." Sapphire replies to her worried friend.

_"Did this guy take advantage of you?"_

"No."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah I'm sure Tabbie and I think he's not that type of guy." Sapphire says blushing.

_"Okay, I'll Clyde and tell him that you're okay."_

"Okay thanks Tabbie see you soon."

_"Bye."_

Sapphire locks her phone and puts it in her pocket. She looks at Raph and his eye brow raised.

"Your friend sound nice." He says. Sapphire blushes.

"Sorry about that. My friend was worried about me." She apologised. Raph's eyes soften and they carried on walking.

"It okay." Raph says and stops under a man hole. He climbs up the ladder and lifts up the lid to make sure no one was abouts. "You can walk from here."

"Okay, Will I see you again?" Sapphire asked still blushing. Raph just smirks at her.

"Yeah you will." He says to her. Sapphire smiles at that.

Raph climbs down the ladder and Sapphire climbs up it and opens the lid. The sun hit her face and she smiles at that.

Sapphire turns to Raph and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me." Sapphire says. and climbs up the ladder and gets out off the tunnels and putting the lid back in it place.

Raph just stood there shocked, he puts his hand on his cheek were she kisses him and when he touched the cheek it tingles. Still shocked he walks down the tunnel back to the lair.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Raph maybe a little OOC in this Chapter I'm trying to get them in character.

Theres the second Chapter, I hope you like it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If theres any mistakes or if i need to improve something just tell me and i'll change it. thank you :)


	3. Her Return

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising. thank you :) Sorry for late Update again I had a writers block. Sorry :)**

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

Sapphire walked down the street, she turned left and went up to a familiar apartment building. She goes to the door and opens it.

Sapphire walks up the stairs until she was at the fourth floor. She walks down the hall and stops at her door and opens it.

"Hello, Clyde are you home?" She shouts through the apartment. She walks deeper into the apartment. It was silent. Sapphire looked in the living room, empty. She walked in the kitchen, no one was there.

She heard a noise from her and Daisy's room. Sapphire walk to the bedroom door and opens it. Suddenly someone jumps on her, making her fall on the floor.

Sapphire looks up and see an eight year old girl smiling at her. Her blonde shined in the light and aqua eyes were bright with happiness.

"Sapphy your home." Daisy says happily her older sister. Sapphire smiles back.

"Yes I'm home. Like I'll leave you Daisy." Sapphire says with a smile on her face.

"Where were you?" The little girl asked.

"I'll tell you later okay." The redhead replied.

"Okay." Daisy says while walking to the kitchen.

"Daisy where's Clyde?" Sapphire asked.

"He's in the bathroom." She said. Sapphire walks up to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Yeah." A deep voice came from the other side of the door.

"Clyde I'm home." She says. Sapphire steps back and as she hears the door opening. Blue eyes meet chocolate-brown ones. She braced herself for her brothers sharp tongue.

"Where's the guy who saved you?" Clyde asked coldly. Sapphire was taken back.

"He went home." She replied quietly. Sapphire felt two strong wrap around her shoulders pulling her in a hug. She hugs her older brother back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He says in a sad tone. Sapphire feels tears going her cheeks.

"Sorry Clyde, I'll make sure it won't happen again." Sapphire says. They let each other go and smiled.

Sapphire walked in her and Daisy's room. Two single beds one had blue cover and other was green. The walls were cream. Her blues eyes looks around the room until they land on a cages.

The redhead goes to the cage. She sees a grey rat looking at her with his black beady eyes. Sapphire unlocks the cage and take the rat out.

She smiles at the small creature.

"Hello Ratatouille, how are you this morning?" She asked her pet rat. Ratatouille climbed up her arm to her face and nuzzled her. Sapphire laughed and got the rat in her hand and used the other to strokes him.

Sapphire feels a nudge on her leg. She looks down and smiles. A border collie sits beside her legs. Sapphire bends her knees and strokes her head.

"Hello Midnignt." She said while the dog was licking her face. Sapphire laughs and strokes down dogs back. The dog barked happily and licks her hand.

"I missed you to Midnight." Sapphire says to her dog. Midnight runs out of the room. Sapphire holds Ratatouille to her chest and he squeaks at her. She carries Ratatouille in the living room and sits down on the red sofa.

Clyde looks away from the TV and stares at his sister.

"Get the rat out of here, it's creeping me out." Clyde whine while turning his head to Ratatouille. Sapphire scowled at him.

"Don't talk about Ratatouille that way and what has he done to you?" Sapphire asked him.

"Well it's a diseased rodent." Clyde replied.

"Clyde, domestic rats are the cleanest pets." Sapphire says to her brother.

Clyde glares at her.

"Well they should in the sewer not as pets." He said turning his head back to the TV. "Sapphire who jumped you last night?"

"Oh, some guys who thought it was funny and I don't know them." She says.

"Are they from your school?"

"No."

"So what the guys name who saved and tell me about him?" Clyde asked.

"I can't tell you." Sapphire quickly. Her brother gave her a worried look.

"Why not?"

"He told me not to tell anyone and I promised him Clyde that I wouldn't." Sapphire answered. She remembers the wise rat's words she has to keep them a secret and she will.

"Is it that Nightwatcher guy?". Clyde asked. Sapphire puts Ratatouille down on her lap and watches TV.

"No, Clyde he's not. The Nightwatcher hasn't been seen in two months." She says. Clyde glare at her.

"Okay at least your fine thats all what matters." He says.

Sappphire gets up and walks to her room and takes Ratatouille with her.

**At the Turtles lair**

It's been two hours since Sapphire left. Raph just sat on the sofa, thinking about Sapphire and the kiss she gave him. Mikey looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Raph are you thinking about your girlfriend?" Mikey teased. Raph snaps out of his thoughts and glares at his brother.

"For the second time Mikey. She's not my girlfriend." Raph growled.

"Are you sure? When you came in after you walked Sapphire home, you were blushing and holding your cheek." The orange masked turtle says. Raph just glares.

"She was saying thank for last night and then she kissed my cheek thats it and nothing more." He says. Mikey just smirks at him.

"Raph and Sapphie sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Mikey sang. Raph clenches his fist and taking a deep breath trying calm down.

"Shut up Mikey, leave Raph alone." Came a female voice. April walks up to the turtles and sits down next to Mikey.

"So who is Sapphie?" She asked. Mikey smiles at her and looks at Raph.

"Her name is Sapphire and she's Raph's girlfriend." Mikey replied. April's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't believe him April and Sapphire is not my girlfriend. I only met her yesterday." Raph says.

"How did you meet her?" April asked.

Raph sighs and replies.

"A gang of guys jumped her, I heard her scream and I saved her."

"What does she look like?" She asked.

Mikey smiled and answers.

"She has red hair and blue eyes and she's really cute." Mikey says.

"Hey Mikey, if you think Sapphire so cute then. Why don't you date her." Raph says with a smirks.

"No dude she's your's. You're the one who saved her and ever girl needs a knight in shining armour." Mikey says smug.

April laughs.

"Are you going to see her again." She asks.

Raph shrugs his shoulders. He gets up and walks to his room.

"See ya'h later."

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the evening.

Sapphire was looking out of the window. Sapphire changed her clothes. She wore a white t-shirt under a red button up cardigans and three buttons were undone showing her shirt and necklace. Skinny jeans with her black studded belt and navy blue converse high tops and her red hair was down with a black hair band.

She was watching the sunset. The sky went dark. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sapphire I'm taking Daisy to Maddie's for a sleep over and I'm going to work. No wondering off out of this apartment. Got it." Clyde says with Daisy besides him.

"Yeah Clyde. It's late anyway. See you two later." Sapphire say turning to them. Clyde and Daisy walk out the door and close it. Sapphire turns her head back to the window.

She gets off the side and walks to the kitchen. She opens the top cubed and try to reach the pasta. At 5'4 she was still pretty short. She climbs on the kitchen side and grabs the pasta.

She gets pan, fills it with water and puts it on the cooker to boil. She put the pasta in the boiled water and walks into the living room and put the TV on and sits on the sofa.

Midnight walks to her and sits besides her.

Sapphire strokes the dog's head and smiles at her.

"At least you're here." She says. Midnight turns her head to Sapphire's bedroom and barks. Sapphire raises her eyebrow and hears a knock on her bedroom window. She jumps and walk towards her bedroom. She hears the knock again.

Sapphire looks in the bedroom and then she hears the knock again and this time it was louder. She looks at her window. Her blue eyes look into familiar brown eyes. She walks towards the window and opens it.

She noticed a green hand hold the window up as they got in. The turtle goes throught the window. Blue eyes meet brown eyes. Sappire raises her eye brows.

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

The red masked turtle looks at her.

"I'm here to see if your not getting yourself into trouble." Raph replied.

Sapphire blushes and looks away.

"My brother told me to stay here while he's at work." She said. Then she heard barking.

Raph stares at the dog with angry look.

"Sorry about Midnight she gets like that when she meets someone new." Sapphire says as she strokes the dogs head. The dog leans into his touch and licks his hand. He hears Sapphire giggle.

Raph takes his hand away from the dog. Midnight walks into the other room.

The red masked turtle turns to the redhead.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.

Sapphire shakes her head.

"No, why?" Sahe say.

Raph sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Do you know how to fight?" Raph asked.

Sapphire looks away from him.

"No, I don't like hurting other people and if even if they are my enemy." She says. Sapphire still couldn't face him. She felt a rough hand go on her cheek and turns her head. Blue eyes stare into brown.

"I'm going to teach how to fight and defend yourself if you like it or not." Raph says in rough voice. Sapphire blushes and Raph takes his hand away from her cheek.

Her skin was soft and smooth it felt like silk. Raph shakes his head.

_'What am I thinking.' _He thought and breaks the silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow and be ready at 7:00 PM sharp." He says and Sapphire nods.

He goes to the window and was about to climb out of it.

"Wait." Her voice stops him. Raph turns his head. "How did you where I lived?"

Raph takes his finger and taps it on his beak and smirks at her. Sapphire blushes and smiles.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow okay and don't be late." He said.

"Yeah okay. Bye Raph." She says as he jump from the window runs down the alleyway.

Back at the apartment Sapphire closes her window and goes into the kitchen to check the pasta. She turns the stove off, get a bowl and a sifter. She goes to the sink and pours the water out and the pasta in the sifter. She goes to the refrigerator and get grated cheese.

She puts the pasta in the bowl and sprinkles the cheese. She gets the fork and puts the cheese back to the refrigerator and goes to the table and eats.

She sits there thinking about tomorrow.

She hope he'll go easy on her because it was her first time fighting and she was scared.

_'Lets hope I don't mess up.' _She thought.

She carries on eating. When she finished she puts her bowl in the sink and checks the time. It was 9:30.

Sapphire yawns and walks to her room and puts on her a grey tank top and red tartan pants. She goes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and goes to bed. She climbs on her bed pulls the cover over her. She feels Midnight on the end of the bed lying down.

Sapphire turns the light off and falls in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Theres the Third Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If theres any mistakes or if i need to improve something just tell me and i'll change it. thank you :)


	4. The First Lesson

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising. thank you :) **

**Warning: Raph may be a bit OCC in this Chapter. :) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

An alarm noise came from a distance in a room. Sapphire opens her eyes groggy and yawns. She stretches her arms above her head and sits up. She gets out of bed and gets outs of her room and into her bathroom.

Sapphire turns the shower on and takes of her PJ's and jumps in the shower.

She relaxes when the warm water pours over her. Sapphire takes the shampoo and washes her hair and then the conditioner. She gets out of the shower and wraps a purple towel around her.

She walks into her bedroom. Sapphire dry her red hair and puts it in a high pony tail. She goes to her draw and get ger bra and panties out.

She puts them on and walks to her closet. Sapphire pulls out her blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with a star in the middle and her blue converse. She puts them on and walks to the kitchen and makes cereal.

She eats them and puts the empty bowl in the sink. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth.

Sapphire walks to Clyde's room and knocks on his door.

"Clyde get up." She says. She hears someone roll out of bed and hear a groans in pain.

Sapphire giggles. Her brothers door opens. Clyde glares at her.

"Why get me up this early? I only had 4 hours sleep." He scold. Sapphire smiles sweetly at him.

"I need to drop me off at Tabbie's. We're going shopping today." She says.

She knows when she mentions her friends name, Clyde would do anything to see her.

"Okay, give me five minutes to get ready." Clyde said.

Sapphire nods.

Clyde closes his door and get ready.

Sapphire sits on the couch. Midnight sits besides her.

The redhead smiles at the dog. The dog lick and nuzzled her hand. Sapphire giggles at her pet.

Sapphire hears the door open. She turns her head. Clyde walks out of his room wear a black baggy shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and white sneakers. His brown shaggy hair was messy and his tired brown eyes look at his sister.

"Okay come on. Lets go." he said as he grabbed his car keys. Sapphire grabs her blue jacket and puts it on.

The two siblings walk out of the apartment and go down the stairs. The walk outside and go to a green Ford Focus. They open their doors and get in the car.

**20 Minutes later at Tabbie's House.**

The green Ford Focus pulls up at white two story house. Clyde beeped his horn. Tabbie talks out of her red door and smile at the car. She wore a red tank top and a black jacket, with grey skinny jeans and red shoes. Her hair was straight.

Tabbie gets in the back of the car.

"Hey Sapphy." Tabbie greeted her best friend.

Sapphire turns to her friend and smiles at her.

"Hey Tabs. How've you been?" Sapphire asked her friend.

"I've been good thanks." Tabbie says. Tabbie turns and looks at Clyde.

"Hey Clyde." She says in a flirty tone. Sapphire stares at her brother.

Clyde gulped.

"Hey Tabbie." He says back. He turns his car on and drives to The Manhattan Mall. Sapphire looks at her brother. She knew he has a crush on Tabbie but he doesn't know that Tabbie likes him back.

**At the Turtles lair**

Raph wasn't looking forward to tonight. He couldn't get Sapphire of his mind. Her red hair was like fire, her skin was pale and beautiful and her eyes. He couldn't describe them, they were just god damn beautiful and full of innocence . They were just like sapphire's and they shine when she smiles.

The red masked turtle shakes his head and puts his hand over his face and sighs. He knows that he can't get attached, but he can't get her out of his mind.

He's done his training for the day and he didn't try his hardest because he was distracted. He sits on the sofa and lies down. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

Raph feels like someone is watching him. He opens his eyes and see's Leo staring at him.

The red masked turtle glares at him.

"What do you want?2 Raph growled at his older brother.

Leo was taken back.

"You seemed distracted today. Want to talk about it?" Leo asked.

Raph continues to glare at Leo.

"No. Just leave me alone." Raph says as he closed his eyes again.

"Are you sure?" Leo pushed.

"Yes, I'm sure now get lost." Raph growled again.

He hears his brother sigh in disappointment and walks away.

Raph relaxes again and has a short nap.

**6:30 PM at the Apartment **

Sapphire was busy doing her history homework on the French revolution. It nearly took her thirty minutes to complete it.

She was on her last sentence and she was done.

Sapphire looks at her watch. It was nearly seven o'clock. Sapphire rushes to her closet and takes out her trackie bottoms. She take her skinny jeans off and puts on the trackie bottoms on. She goes out of her window to the fire escape and climbs up the steps. As she goes to the top.

Sapphire sits on the the edge waiting while looking at the city view.

"Ready to start training then?" A voice asked from behind her. She jumps and quickly turns and looks at him.

"Oh Raph you scared me." Sapphire says while blushing. Raph smirks. Her heart skips a beat and her blush deepens. "What should I do now?"

"Well let warm up first okay." He says. Sapphire stands up. "Run five laps."

Sapphire runs around the roof. After five laps she was out of breath. She looks at Raph and he had smirk on his face.

"Don't give up now. That's just the start." He says.

Sapphire groans, she wasn't the athletic type.

"Okay this were the real training begins." He says "Hit me."

Sapphire give him a strange look.

"What did you just say?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I said hit me." Raph says. Sapphire curls her hand into a fist, she closes her eyes and hits him gently. His smirk drops into a frown. He narrows his eyes at her.

"Is that the best you can do." He scold. Sapphire looks down at the floor in embracement. Raph sigh. He knows that's it's her first time fighting and he needs to be patient.

"Okay one more time but harder." He says.

Sapphire takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again. She takes her arm and fist back and swings at him but harder. She hears him wincing.

Sapphire opens her eyes and looks at him holding his beak. She gasps.

"I'm so sorry." Sapphire says. She looks at him sadly.

"What to be sorry about. That was some punch." He says smirking at her. "Not bad for a second try."

Raph looks at Sapphire and her face turned red as her hair.

"Do that again?" He asked and this time he went into a fighting stance.

After one hour of fighting Sapphire was out of breath.

"Are we done yet?" She asked tired tone. Raph looks at her and she looks really tired.

"Yeah that's it for tonight." He replies. Sapphire looks like she was about to pass out. Her knee drop and Raph catches her around her waist.

Sapphire stares up at him and blushes. His sharp brown eyes softens and all he could do was to get lost in those sapphire eyes. They were so beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off them. A gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Raph are you okay?"Sapphire asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." He replies

He helps her to stand up properly and takes his arms from her waist.

"Thank you. So I'll see tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah at the same time 7PM sharp." He says scolding at her. Sapphire smile at him. He swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Raph." Sapphire says and she walks up to him and her soft lips kiss his green cheek. She pulls away and walks away and goes down the fire escape. Raph touches his cheek. This was the second time she kissed him.

Instead of being shocked, he just smirks and leaves.

At the distance a blue masked turtle watches them. He glared at the scene and growls.

* * *

As Sapphire climbs into her room from the window. Her bedroom light turns on. Sapphire gasp as she looks at Clyde angry face.

"Where have you been?" He yelled at her. Sapphire was scared.

"I was only on the roof only catching some fresh air." Sapphire says quietly.

"Catching fresh air for one hour Sapphire. Getting some air takes ten minutes not one whole hour." He yelled again.

"I just needed to clear my head because I just done my home work and I needed a big break. Sorry Clyde." She says sadly. Clyde's face softens a bit.

"Okay. Next time tell me okay." He says. Sapphire smiles. "Me and Daisy are watching Home Alone. Do you want to it with us?"

Sapphire nods. Her and Clyde go into the living area and sit on the sofa. Daisy had Ratatouille in her lap and Midnight sat besides the eight year old.

Sapphire watches the film, but she was focusing on the film she was thinking about something else. She was thinking about Raph and she can't wait til tomorrow.

* * *

Theres the Fourth Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If theres any mistakes or if i need to improve something just tell me and i'll change it. thank you :)


	5. Dad's Home and The Sad Moment

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

It was a Monday morning and in second period.

Sapphire was writing her notes in English for Romeo and Juliette. Sapphire stopped writing her notes and thought for a moment. Whats wrong with love. In the play of Romeo and Juliette,their crime was being in love with each other and it ended them to getting killed in the end all because their families hated each other.

She remembers her mothers words about true love.

_'Love is a powerful emotion and it shouldn't be played with. The person who holds your heart should be gentle, because the heart is so delicate. Once it's broken it takes longer to heal or if the heart is wounded deeply then it will never heal.'_

Sapphire has never been in love, she always had crushes but she always ended up getting hurt. She wanted to know what love was like, to experience it. Her mother told her that love was the most beautiful thing that has ever existed.

She sometimes wishes that she was in love, but all she needs is to find the right person. Suddenly she feels someone nudging her left side.

Sapphire snaps out of her thoughts. She turns to her left to see Tabbie having a concerned look on her face.

"Okay Sapphy. Is something wrong?" She asked her best friend. Sapphire shakes her head.

"No I'm fine just daydreaming." Sapphire replied. Sapphire turn back to her notes and starts writing again.

After ten minutes of writing the bell rang for third period. Every clears their desk and puts their notes in their bags.

As the class leaves. Sapphire was the last one to leave the room. As she walk out of the door. She see's Tabbie waiting for her.

"What do you have next?" Tabbie asked. The redhead gets out her time-table.

"I have history. You?" She says. Tabbie groans.

"I have math with the real devil wearing Prada." Tabbie says.

"Tabbie don't let Stacy get to you." Sapphire says.

"Sapphy you let her walk all over you." Tabbie says. Sapphire blushes and turns her head away ashamed.

The bell rings again for third period.

"Okay Tabs I'll see at lunch." Sapphire says.

Tabbie nods and the two best friends go their separate ways.

**End of the day.**

Sapphire and Tabbie were walking outside of school together.

"So how was math with Stacy?" Sapphire asked her friend.

"God she was so Bitchy. I couldn't stand any minute in there with her." Tabbie replies angrily. Then the two girls heard a horn beep at them. They turned to their right and see Clyde's Ford Focus.

The two girls walk to the green car. The window rolled down to reveal Clyde's smiling face.

"Hey Sapphy. I'm here to take you home and I have got good news." Clyde says happily. Suddenly Daisy jumps from the backseat and she was smile like a child at christmas.

"Dad coming home." Daisy says in an exciting tone. Clyde glares at his younger sister. Sapphire smiles.

"Daisy you've ruined the surprise." Clyde scold at Daisy.

Suddenly a horn from a black land cruiser beeped. Tabbie turned to Sapphire.

"My dad's here. See you tomorrow Sapphy." Tabbie says as she runs the black land cruiser.

"Bye Tabs." She shouts as her friends gets in the car. Sapphire gets in her brother's car and gets in the front seat. She closes the door and puts on her seat belt. They drive to their apartment building. They get out of the car.

"So when did dad say when he's coming?" Sapphire says.

"He said it's a surprise." Clyde says.

"I'm glad he's finally coming home. I missed him so much." She says.

"I missed him too." The little girl says to her older sister. Sapphire smiles at her little sister.

As the three siblings walk up the stairs to the and see their apartment door open. They frown and run to the apartment to see what's happened. They run through the apartment. Everything was in it place but something didn't feel right.

"Hello kids." Came a rough deep voice. The siblings faces brightened as they heard a familar voice. The turned to the kitchen and see a man in his late thirties. He looks like the older version of Clyde. The same dark brown hair, same brown eyes, and light tanned skin. He was tall about six foot and had muscles . He wore a white t-shirt with navy jeans and black work boots.

"DADDY." Daidy squealed and runs up to the man. The young girl hugs him and the man hugs his daughter back.

"Hey Flower pot." He says to Daisy. He looks at other two kids.

"Hey Starry. Hey Clyde." The man says. The two smile and walk to him. The all get in a group hug until. A bark interrupted the nice family moment. They all pull away from each other. The man looks at the border collie and the dog runs up and jump on him making the man fall on his back as the dog licked his face.

"Nice to see you too Midnight." He laughed to the black and white dog as he stroked the dogs head.

**At the Evening**

The family was at the table eating their dinner. Tonight they had their dads home-made lasagna.

"Clyde were your sisters good while I was in Chicago?" Their dad asked. Sapphire and Clyde tensed at the question.

"Yeah Sapphire was good as usual and Daisy was being good as well." Clyde lied. Sapphire sighed in relieved that Clyde didn't him about the Friday night incident.

"Thats good." The man said.

Sapphire looked at the clock and it was 6:45 PM she had fifteen minutes. Until a loud burp interrupted her thoughts.

"Daisy May Hadden. Use you manners young lady." Their father scold at the eight year old.

"Sorry daddy." Daisy says sweetly. Sapphire just shook her and giggled. Daisy was such a creep sometimes. Sapphire finishes her dinner and puts it in sink.

"Dad it's your turn to do the dishes." Sapphire days to her dad.

The man laughs at his daughter. Sapphire goes to her room and closes the door. She goes to her closet and gets her sport shorts out and puts them on and her white and blue sneakers.

She opens the window and climbs out of it. She goes up the fire escape. As she gets to the top she sees him waiting for her. His sharp brown eyes glare at her.

"You're late." He says impatiently. Sapphire blushes and looks at her watch, its 7:10 PM. She was ten minutes late.

"Sorry Raph. I'll try to make it on time tomorrow." She says quietly.

"Now that you're late. I'm going a to go tough on you." Raph says. He continued to glare at her.

Sapphire turns red and gulps. She hope he was joking about being tough with her.

**One hour later**

Sapphire was drenched in sweat and was holding the edge of the building out of breath. He wasn't kidding about being tough with her. She looks at him, he looks like he hasn't broke a sweat. The cool air felt good on her drench skin.

"You wasn't joking were you?" She asked still out of breath.

Raph smirks at her.

"Thats you punishment for being late." He says. "Tomorrow I want you here on time. Got that?".

The redhead nods as her breathing get back to normal.

Sapphire looks at her watch 8:10 PM. It was getting late.

"Raph. I'll see you tomorrow." Sapphire says. As she walks up him and kisses his cheek. She walks off.

"Sapphire." He says. The redhead stops and she blushes, she kind of likes the way he says her name. She turns to him.

"Yeah."

"Why do kiss my cheek?" He asked while smirking at her. Her whole face turns red as her hair. She looks away ashamed and his smirk widens.

"I don't know. I think it's my way of saying thank you." She replied, still looking away from him. She hears him chuckle. She feels a hand go under her chin and turns her face to look at him.

Raph looks at her blushing face. She looks cute when she blushes.

"There is nothing to be embraced about." He says. She still blushes but smiles at him. Until a Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles ring tone interrupted the pair.

Sapphire answers the phone.

"Hello."

_"Sapphire where the hell are you? Dad is worried." _Clyde yelled through the phone. Even Raph heard her brother's yelling and she blushes red again.

"Sorry Clyde I forgot to tell you I'm on top of the apartment building again." Sapphire says to her brother.

_"Sapphire why do you go up there?" _Her brother asked. Sapphire sighs.

"It's because it's nearly the anniversary of mom's death." She says sadly. She nears her brother sigh.

_"Okay come back when you're ready okay." _Clyde says.

"Okay I'll come down in two minutes." She says.

_"See you in tow sis."_ He says.

"Bye." She hangs up and looks back at Raph. His brown eyes held pity.

"Sorry about your mom." He says.

"Don't worry. She died three years ago." Sapphire says in a sad tone. "I'll see you tomorrow Raph."

"Yeah see ya'h."He says back. He watches her as she goes down the ladder and on to the fire escape and he sighs. He runs jumps onto another building patrolling the city for the night.

Sapphire climbs through her window and closes it. She goes to her bed and cries. After ten minutes she falls to sleep. The man carries his youngest daughter to bed as she slept on his shoulder. He opens the door and sees Sapphire sleeping.

He put Daisy to bed and covers her up. She snuggles to her teddy bear. The man walks over Sapphire, he takes her sneakers off and covers her up. The man looks at his daughter's face and he knew that she had been crying.

He missed her to. Oh god he misses his dear Marie.

He covers Sapphire and kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry Sapphire. Your mother is alway here, she's never gone." He whispered in her ear. Her frown turned into a small smile and he smiles.

He turns the light off and goes out of the girls bedroom and closes the door behind him.

**With Raph**

Raph was sitting at the edge of a building thinking about Sapphire.

He never realised that Sapphire had lost her mother. He didn't like seeing her sad. It doesn't suit her.

"Hey Raph." He hears his younger brothers voice. Raph turns to Mikey looking at him. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Mikey." The red masked turtle replied. Raph looks away from Mikey.

"Are you sure dude? You look down." He says.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says.

Mikey nods.

"Are you done patrolling for the night?" Raph asked Mikey.

The orange masked turtle nods again.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Mikey yawned. Raph got up and the two brothers jumped from the building looking for the nearest manhole to go home for the night.

* * *

Theres the 5th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it.

I know I'm english. But I just thought that character is from america. I think I would use their word for mother. I hope you don't mind.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	6. Oh What A Night

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

It was a Friday evening and Sapphire was baby sitting her little sister. All week she spent training with Raph. Yesterday he told her that she is improving a little.

Her dad is working nights and Clyde finally found the courage to ask Tabbie out on a date. So tonight it's her and Daisy and she was busy playing Mario Carts on the Wii. Sapphire was busy doing her math homework and she finishes it. As she shuts her math book.

Midnight walks to her with her leash. The border collie nudges Sapphire's leg.

Sapphire looks at the dog, she sees the leash in her dog's mouth. The dog drops the leash and nudges it to Sapphire.

The redhead picks up the leash. Sapphire looks at the clock it says 6:15 PM. She had forty-five minutes to spare.

"Daisy get your coat on we're taking Midnight for a walk." Sapphire says as she looks at her little sister. Daisy groans and turns off the Wii.

"I nearly won then." Daisy says as she goes to their room getting her coat. Sapphire puts her black leather jacket on and stands up. She up the leash on Midnight's collar.

As Daisy gets back in the room with her green coat on and she puts Ratatouille in her coat pocket.

"Why are you taking Ratatouille?" Sapphire asked Daisy. Sapphire looks at her sister weirdly.

"I can't leave Ratatouille by himself." Daisy says as she walks to Sapphire. The redhead gets the keys and walks out of the apartment with Daisy and Midnight. Sapphire locks the door and takes Midnight's leash from Daisy.

As they walk out of the apartment building. They walk the cold night streets of New York City. Sapphire held Daisy's hand as they cross the road.

They get to the gates of Central park. They walk through the gates.

Sapphire looks at the sky, it was getting dark. Sapphire didn't like being outside at night, especially when Daisy is with her. They walk past the trees and the lake.

Sapphire felt like they are being watched. Suddenly Midnight starts growling at a bush and starts to runs to it and Sapphire let's go of the leash.

"Midnight come back." Daisy says as she let's go of her sister's hand. Sapphire catches her arm.

"Daisy. Don't run off." Sapphire scolds at her sister. The two sister's hear Midnight's barking from the distance. Daisy rips herself from Sapphire's grip and runs towards the barking. Sapphires runs after Daisy.

"Daisy get back here." Sapphire shouts to her sister. She hears someone yelling.

"Get this mut of me." Yelled a familiar voice. She runs to Daisy who had a shocked look on her face. Sapphire looks at what her sister was staring at. She see's Raph and his brothers.

She sees Mikey trying to pull Midnight of him. Midnight began licking the red masked turtles face. Sapphire whistles at the dog. The four turtles turned sharply but was relieved when they saw it was Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphy." Mikey says with a smile. Donnie waves and Leo nods at her. The redhead grabs the dogs leash and gets her off Raph.

"Sorry about that." She says as Raph gets up. She sees Daisy walking up the them still looking shocked.

"You know them?" Daisy asked still shocked. The turtles turn to the eight year old.

"Who's she and what are you doing out this late?" Raph says as he glared at the redhead.

"Oh I forgot. This is my little sister Daisy and we're taking Midnight for a walk." She says blushing. Daisy looks at turtles.

"Are you aliens?" Daisy asked them.

"No we're not aliens." Mikey answered the little girls question. Sapphire looks at them. They looked like that they have been in a fight.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked concerned.

"We got in a little fight with some people." Donnie answered not really wanting to tell the whole story.

"So do you guys have names?" Daisy asked the turtles. The four brother look at the girl.

"Yeah we do have names. I'm Donnie." The purple masked turtle says and he points to his brothers. "That's Raph, Leo and the idiot over there is Mikey."

"Hey I'm not an idiot. You nerd." Mikey says back. Daisy laughs and walks up to Mikey.

"I like you. Your funny." Daisy says. Mikey smiles at the eight year old. Suddenly a squeak came from Daisy's pocket. The little girl digs in her pocket and takes out her pet rat.

"Sorry Ratatouille. I nearly forgot about you." Daisy says to the rat as she holds him to her face. The rat nuzzled her.

Sapphire feels like someone is watching them. She looks in the tree and she sees a shadow. The shadow was watching them closely. The shadow catches Sapphire looking and the shadow disappears in a blink of an eye.

Sapphire turns back and sees Raph looking at her. She blushes and looks down. She nears giggling from Daisy. Sapphire looks up at her sister, Daisy was looking at her. She had a cheeky smile on her face.

"What are you looking at Daisy?" Sapphire asked her sister. Daisy just smiled. Sapphire looks at her watch and it was getting late. "Daisy think we should get home now."

"Aww come on Sapphy. Finally you have cool friends can we please spend more time with them?" Daisy begged and pulled puppy dog eyes and Mikey joined her.

"Please." They both begged. Sapphire sigh and thinks about Clyde and her dad. If they find out that she is out with Daisy late at night. She would get grounded.

"Sorry Daisy. We need to get home." Sapphire says. Daisy face turns into a frown. Daisy puts Ratatouille back in her pocket and she walks over to her older sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys." Sapphire says to the Turtles. As the two girls turn to walk away.

A gang of black ninjas appeared in front of them. The four turtles jumped in front of the two sisters. Raph turns to them.

"Run now." He shouts. Sapphire and Daisy began to run. Sapphire held Midnight's leash as they ran towards the parks gate. A black ninja jumped in front of them. They stop.

Sapphire passes the dog leash to Daisy and turns to her.

"Run Daisy. Don't stop." Sapphire says. Daisy runs behind a bush hiding and she watches her older sister nervously getting into a fight stance.

Sapphire hears the black ninja chuckle as he gets into a fight stance. Sapphire runs to him, trying to punch him but he easily blocked her.c He pushes her to the ground.

Daisy closes her eyes not wanting to watch this.

Sapphire crawls backwards until her back hit a tree. The black ninja walks up her and he chuckles at her weak state. Sapphire closes her eyes waiting for her end. Until the chuckling stops and she hears people fighting.

Sapphire opens her eyes. She sees Raph fighting the black ninja. This was the second time he saved her. The black ninja runs in retreat. Raph turns to the redhead. He glares at her angrily.

"You should have run." He growled. Sapphire puts her head down ashamed. The pair hears the bushes rumbling and it catches their attention. Daisy comes out of the bushes with Midnight.

"Sapphy are you okay?" Daisy asked her sister. Sapphire smiles and nods. The redhead gets up and the other three turtle walk up to them.

"It's not safe for you two to go home." Leo says.

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"If you two go home now. There is a chance that they will follow you home and hurt you." Leo replied.

"Which means that we have to be some where safe for the night." Sapphire says. Leo nods.

"You can stay at our place for the night." Mikey says with a smile. The two sisters smile back at him.

"Can we Sapphire?" Daisy begged. Sapphire nods.

"Just for tonight and I have to think of an excuse for tomorrow." The redhead says. Daisy gives Sapphire Midnights leash. They walk towards the nearest manhole.

**At the turtles lair**

As they walk in. Daisy looks around surprised.

"Nice crib guys." The eight year old says. Mikey smiles at her and picks her. The little girl squeals and laughs. The orange masked turtle puts her on his shoulder and they run to the TV.

Sapphire smiles, but the smile wipes off as she shiver and feels eyes looking at. She refuses to look back as she knows who was looking at her.

"Sapphire can we watch a movie?" Daisy asked her sister.

"It's not up to me." Sapphire says.

"Mikey can we watch a movie?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah sure thing can little dudette." Mikey says happily. Daisy gets the DVD out off it case and puts it in the DVD player.

"What movie is it?" Donnie asked.

"The original Halloween." Daisy says. Donnie groans.

"I'm going to bed then." He says.

"Boring old fart." Mikey mumbled. Donnie heard him and shakes his head and goes up to bed.

Daisy sits on the floor and Mikey sits next to her.

Sapphire release Midnight from her leash. The dog goes next to the little girl. Daisy takes Ratatouille out of her pocket and takes her coat off. They young girl puts Ratatouille on her lap.

"Guys I'm going bed so keep it quiet." Leo says. The blue masked goes up the steps and goes to bed.

Sapphire walks to the sofa and sits down and Raph sits next to her. Daisy presses play and the movie comes on.

**Later into the movie**

Daisy and Mikey were huddled up together in fear. Sapphire covered her eyes and Raph looked bored.

They got to the bit where Annie was about to get in the car.

"Don't get in the car. It's a trap." Mikey says.

Sapphire uncovers her eyes.

As Annie gets in the car. Michael pops out and kills her.

Daisy and Mikey scream in fear and the hug each other and Sapphire covers her eyes again.

The movie was nearly ending. Raph looks down. Mikey and Daisy were a asleep with Midnight laying down next to them. He felt weight on his shoulder. He looks and Sapphire was asleep as well. Her red hair was in her face. He gets her hair out of her face, she looks really peaceful when she sleeps.

He gets the remote and turns of the TV.

Raph stands up causing Sapphire falling on the sofa. He cringes but she doesn't wake up. He picks her up and carries her in bridal style and holds her against his shell/chest. He goes up the steps to his room.

He lays her on his bed gently not to wake her up. He walks towards his door but he heard whimpering. Raph turns back to Sapphire and she was tossing and turning. She was whispering something. Raph walks to her trying to hear what she was saying.

"No mom don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She says in her sleep. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Sapphire wake up. It's just a nightmare." He says trying to wake Sapphire up, but she stayed asleep and her crying worsened.

The red masked turtle sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was too tired for this. He lays on his bed next to Sapphire and puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to him to calm her down. He shushed her to calm down, her whimpering stops and her breathing went back to normal. She snuggles into his neck and smiles. His eyes widen in shock, but with her in his arms felt right like she belonged to be in his embrace. Raph puts Sapphire's head under his and she nuzzles his neck. It just only for one night. He eyes began to get heavy and he falls asleep.

* * *

Theres the 6th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	7. Is It a Crush?

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

Sapphire wakes up, but keeps her eyes closed. She feels warmth and snuggled closer into it and a strong-arm tightens around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Sapphire opens her eyes, she sees the green skin. Sapphire feels her cheeks warm up.

She gets her head out of his neck. It was Raph who was holding her and Sapphire's face turns red. She to tries to get up, but his arm wouldn't let her. Sapphire wiggles out of his embrace and gets off the bed. She looks at him, he looks really cute when he sleeps.

Sapphire blushes, but shakes her head. She hopes that she's not starting to develop a crush on Raph. All of her crushes reject her as soon as they find out.

goes out off the room.

**Downstairs**

Midnight wakes up and starts to lick Daisy's face, to wake her up. The young girls eyes open, she gets up and yawns. She turns to her left and Mikey was sleeping next to her.

"Mikey get up." Daisy says as she shakes the orange masked turtle. Mikey gets up and yawns.

"Good morning Daisy." He says with a tired smile on his face.

"Morning." Daisy says back. Mikey stands up and goes to the kitchen. Daisy follows him and sits at the table. Mikey looks at the little girl.

"Do you like chocolate chip pancakes?" Mikey asked her. Daisy looks him.

"Boy do I." Daisy says excited. Mikey got out the ingredients and began making the pancakes.

From upstairs Sapphire was coming down the stairs and then she smells chocolate chip pancake. She runs downstairs and sees Daisy sitting at the table watching Mikey making breakfast. It been long since she had pancakes.

Sapphire walks up to the table and takes a seat.

"Good morning you two." Sapphire says. The two look at her and smile.

"Morning." They say at the same time.

"Jinx" Daisy says to Mikey and he groaned. "That means you can't say anything until someone says you name three times."

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." Sapphire says. Daisy gives her a glare.

"No fair Sapphire." Daisy says angrily.

"Yeah, but it's not fair on Mikey and he is kindly making your breakfast." Sapphire says. "Speaking of that do you need any help Mikey?"

Mikey smiles at the offer.

"Nah. I'm fine thanks." He says. Sapphire smiles back at him, but her smile was wiped off her face as they heard a door slam angrily from upstairs. "Looks like someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed again."

"He always like this when he wakes up?" Daisy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, he can be much worse." Mikey says.

The trio heard angry mumbling. Raph came down the stairs with his eyes narrowed as he stormed over to the TV. He sits down on the sofa and turns on the TV.

Mikey flipped the pancake and served it to Daisy. She began to scoff it down her.

"Do you want one Sapphire?" He asked the redhead. Sapphire was busy looking at Raph. She snapped out of her thoughts when Mikey said her name.

"No thank you Mikey." Sapphire replies. She gets up from her seat and walks over to the sofa. She sits next to Raph.

Raph feels weight on the other side of the sofa. He turns his head and sees Sapphire staring at him. He glare at her.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked him. He looks away from her and looks back at the TV. "Raph whats wrong?" She asked again.

"Just leave me alone." Raph growled and he gets up walking away from her. Sapphire was offended. What did she do to make him mad her.

Sapphire looks at Daisy and Mikey confused and they looked confused as her. She watch Raph going into the training room.

Sapphire walks to the table.

"What did I do?" She asked Mikey. The orange masked turtle just shrugged his shoulder.

In the training room. Raph was busy hitting the dummy. He couldn't get Sapphire off his mind and all night he was dreaming about her. He punches the dummy harder making it snap in half.

Whats wrong with him. Everytime he sees her his heart skips a beat. Why can't he stop thinking about her. When he woke up this morning, he missed the warmth where Sapphire laid and his pillow had her scent of vanilla. What haunted him the most was her eyes. They were like gems, shining under lights and they beautiful everytime she smiles, that when they shine their brightest. Raph shakes his head and sighs.

Back in the kitchen area. The other two turtles have woken up and eating their breakfast. Daisy was eating her second pancake. As she finishes she make a big burp. The two turtles stop eating and looked at her in shock and Mikey was trying not to laugh.

"Compliments to the chef." Daisy says and Mikey bursts out laughing.

"Nice one dudette." He says as he gave Daisy a high five.

Sapphire scolds at her sister.

"Daisy use your manners. You're in someones home." Sapphire stays.

"Sapphire I was using my manners. In some countries burping is classed as a compliment saying that you have enjoyed the food. Which I did." Daisy explains. Sapphire rolls her eyes.

She fells her phone vibrating her pocket and she answers it.

"Hello."

_"Sapphire Star Hadden where are you and Daisy."_ Shouts her dad from the phone. Sapphire cringes.

"I'm at a friend's house." She says.

_"Well that's weird Tabbie's here and she is worried about and so are we."_

"I'm at another friends."

_"Sapphire I know that Tabbie is you only friend."_

"Dad I'm lying. I've me some friends."

_"Sapphire do you have a boyfriend?"_ Her dad asked angrily.

Sapphire blushes.

"No dad. I don't have a boyfriend and I tell you when I get back home."

_"Okay when you do get home. I'm going to have a serious talk with you."_

"Fine dad see you soon." Sapphire says and hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. "Daisy find Ratatouille, we're going home." Sapphire shouts.

"Aww. Why." Daisy says with a frown on her face.

"Dad just called. We need to get home now." Sapphire says. Daisy gets up and looks around for the rat.

"Ratatouille where are you?" Daisy says. Suddenly she hears a squeak.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Asked a mature voice. Daisy looks up to see who the voice belonged to and she sees a giant rat holding Ratatouille in his hand. Her aqua eyes widen in shock.

"Thank you sir." Daisy says still in shock. Master Splinter hands over Ratatouille to the eight year old.

The humanoid rat looks at Sapphire,

"Hello again child." He says. Sapphire smile at him.

"Hello." She says back. Sapphire get Midnights leash and puts it on the dogs collar. Daisy puts Ratatouille on the sofa as she puts her coat on. She puts Ratatouille in her pocket. The little girl walks to ther sister.

"Do you need any one to escort you home?" Master Splinter says.

"No we're fine thank you." Sapphire says.

"Yes we do, Sapphire is useless with direction." Daisy says. Master Splinter nods.

"Leonardo go and find Raphael so he can walk these two young ladies home." Master Splinter says. Sapphire cringes not really wanting to see Raph at the moment, after the way he treated her this morning.

"Yes Master Splinter." The blue masked turtle says. Leo goes to the training room. He sees Raph sitting on the floor with his head in hands.

"Raph Master Splinter says you need to take Sapphire and her sister home." He says.

"Why can't you do it?" Raph says. Leo glares at him.

"What wrong with you Raph. You haven't been yourself in days?" Leo asked. Raph glare at him back.

"Nothing wrong okay. I'll take them home if you get off my back." Raph hissed as he gets up and storms out of the room.

He walks up to the two girls. The door opens and they walk down the tunnel.

It was an awkward silence between Sapphire and Raph. Daisy notices the tension between them and decides to breaks the silence.

"It's Sapphire's birthday in three days." Daisy says. Raph looks at the redhead. She notices him looking at her and she turns her head away from him.

Raph could sense that she was hurt from this morning. As they stop at the manhole. Raph opens it for them.

Daisy was the first one to get up. Sapphire picks up Midnight and passes her to Daisy. Sapphire goes up the ladder and looks at Raph. Her sad blue eyes stare into his sharp brown eyes.

"Thanks, for letting us stay for the night." Sapphire says. She go all the way ladder and closes the manhole behind her.

Raph just stood there feeling guilty. She hasn't done anything wrong, but why was he mad at her.

He walks back to the lair. As he goes through the door he sees Donnie looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Raph hissed.

"I'm looking you. What's wrong Raph?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"For the last time nothings wrong. I'm fine." He shouts as he was about to walk away.

"You can't leave it bottled up. It's not good for you." Donnie say and Raph stops walking, he turns to his brother.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Raph sigh as he sits on the sofa. "I just can't get her off my mind."

"Who?"

"Sapphire. Ever since I've met her. I started to have this weird feeling and I can't stop thinking about her." He says. Donnie nod.

"I think I know what the problem is. You have little crush on Sapphire." Donnie says.

Raph's eyes widen and shakes his head.

"There is no way, that I have crush on her." He denies.

"Well what else could it be? You have the symptoms of having a can't stop thinking about them and having this weird feeling." Donnie says.

Raph gets up from the sofa and walks to the stairs so he could go up to his room.

"Where are you going?" Donnie asked.

"Going to my room. I need to be on my own for a while."Raph shouts and then he slams the the door.

Donnie just shakes his head.

"He's in denial." Donnie says to himself.

* * *

Theres the 7th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	8. Full Moon Madness

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

It was just early in the morning. Sapphire and Daisy were walking down the street. They see the apartment building.

The two sisters, walk over and open the door. They walk up to the fourth floor and they see their door. Sapphire takes her key and opens the door and walk through. The apartment was dark. Sapphire releases Midnight from her leash. The dog runs to the living area and they hear someone made a tired groan.

"Sapphire are you home?" Says her dads deep voice. Sapphire walks to the living area and see's her dad. God he looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, worry lines and looks like he had cried.

"Yeah dad. I'm home, Daisy is fine as well." She says. Daisy runs to her dad.

"Hey dad, had a rough morning?" Daisy asked. Sapphire scolds at her sister. The man laughs.

"Yeah couldn't sleep, because I was worried about you two." He says. He looks at Sapphire in disappointment. "Daisy can I speak to Sapphire for a minute."

The eight year old looks at her sister concerned and leaves the room and goes into her room. They wait until the door closes.

"Sorry dad, we were walking Midnight and we got into some trouble." Sapphire explained. The man glared at her.

"Do lie Sapphire. You're the type who doesn't lie. What really happened?" He shouted. Sapphire was taken back.

"I'm not lying dad. We really did get into trouble and someone saved us. He says they could follow us and hurt us, so we stayed at his for the night." Sapphire says truthfully. The man looks in her eyes, she was telling the truth.

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked. Sapphire blushes and shakes her head.

"I'm sure dad that I don't have a boyfriend." Sapphire says.

"Okay, who saved you and where does he live?" Her dad says. Sapphire remembers the promise she made to Master Splinter and is going to keep it.

"I can't you dad." Sapphire says. Her dad looked disappointment.

"Why not?" He asked narrowing his brown eyes in confusion.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone." Sapphire says.

"Your just like your mother. She never broke a promise either." He says and he gets up.

"Where's Tabbie and Clyde?" She asked.

"Clyde took her home before you and Daisy come home." He answers. "You need to call her."

Sapphire nods and goes to her room. Daisy runs up and hugs her.

"I thought he was going to ground you for life." The eight year old says.

"No it's fine." She says. Daisy smiles goes into the living room. Sapphire walks to her closet and gets clean clothes and she walks to the bathroom to have a shower.

Ten minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes. She wore a white jumper with dark blue stripes and blue skinny jeans. Her bare feet walked across the cold wooded floor.

"Hey Sapphy." Clyde says from behind her. She turns to her brother. He looked at her concern in his eyes and was about to cry.

"Hey Clyde. Are you okay?" She asked as she walks up to him.

"I'm fine now knowing that you and Daisy are okay." He says as he hugs tightly and Sapphire cuddled him back.

"I'm sorry Clyde." She says. The two siblings let each other go and smile,

"Tabbie was really worried about you." He says "Oh yeah almost forgot, are going on top of the building again?"

"I don't know. I think I need to catch up with my reading for english." Sapphire says as she picks up the book of Romeo and Juliette. She sits on the sofa and reads it.

**Later in Evening **

Sapphire finishes the book. Poor Romeo and Juliette, they deserved a happy ending. Sapphire closes the book and puts it down. She looks at the clock it was 6:50. She sighs thinking what she should do.

She gets up, puts her socks on and her blue converse on. She walks to her room , window was open. She feels the cool breeze of the air. She out of the window and climbs up the fire escape to the roof.

As she gets to the roof. She sees the view of New York city. It was beautiful at night, the lights shined brightly and the moon was full and it glowed. She hears the police alarms in the distance. The fresh air relaxes her.

"I didn't think you'll come tonight?" Asked a familiar voice.

Sapphire jumps slightly and turns. She sees Raph standing on the edge of the building looking at her.

"You scared me a little." Sapphire says holding her hand against her chest. He smirks at her and she blushes.

He likes to see her blush it makes her look really cute. She looks into his eyes. Instead of being sharp like they usual were, they looked warm as they stared at her.

"What was wrong with you this morning?" Sapphire asked. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm always like that when I wake up." He says. Sapphire smiles at him.

"Do you want to join me?" Sapphire asked him.

"Nah, I've got a better idea." He says with the smirk widened on his face. "Get on my back."

Sapphire just stared at him confused.

"Uhh. What did you just say?" She asked him.

"I said get on my back." He says. He turns away from her and kneels down. Sapphire puts her arms around his neck and he stands up holding her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" Sapphire asked nervously.

"Yeah. Trust me." He says.

He starts running and jumps from the roof and land on another one. Sapphire screamed. He skillfully lands on the building.

Sapphire clings to him scared out of her mind. Raph turns his head looks at her. She looked petrified, he laughed. Sapphire glares at him and how dare he laugh at her scared state.

"You must be crazy. Now let me go." She says. He snakes his head. He runs and jumps off the building and jumps on another one. He jumps several buildings. Raph jumps off the building.

"Let me go." He says.

"You have really lost it." Sapphire screamed.

"Just trust me." He says. Sapphire lets him go. He lands on the ground and catches screaming Sapphire in his arms. Her eyes were closed. "You can open your eyes now."

Her eyes open and was relieved that she was alive. He laughs at her again. She scolds at him

"That's not funny." She says turning her head away from him.

Raph puts her back on the ground.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere." He says.

"Take me where?" She asked confused.

He smirks.

"It's a surprise." He says. He takes her arm and drags hers to abandoned building. He opens the door and takes her in with him. The place was dark.

"What is this place?" She asked. Raph takes her arm again. He leads them to steps and they stop at a door.

Raph opens the door and walks out. Sapphire follows him and was amazed at the site. The view was breathtaking. The moon was big and staring down at the pair. She could see Brooklyn Bridge in the distance and the empire state building. The lights were red and blue.

"Do you like it?" His voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Like it, I love it. Thanks Raph." Sapphire says smiling. She goes up to him and hugs him. "You really shouldn't have."

"I just thought it would be nice for ya'h and your improving with your training. So I thought you deserve a treat." Raph says as he hugs her back. Sapphire pulls back blushing. She looks at the view.

"It really beautiful. No one has ever done this for me." She says.

"What seriously. No one has done for you before." He says confused. Sapphire shakes her head.

"No."

It was a silent moment as they take in the view. Sapphire feels the wind blew lightly in their direction and she shivers.

"What's wrong?" Raph says frowning.

"Oh nothing just a little cold. I forgot to bring my jacket." She says.

"You said you had a brother. What's he called?" He asked trying to make a conversation.

"He's called Clyde." She says.

"Clyde seriously. Man that's one bad name." He says.

"Yeah, I know but his name is not as worse as mine." Sapphire says.

"What's wrong with your name?" Raph says confused raising his brow.

"It's wierd."

"Come on there's nothing wierd with you name."

"So you think, Sapphire Star isn't a wierd name?" Sapphire asked him.

"Wait, your middle name is Star." He says. Sapphire nods

"No offence but who named you?" He asked.

"My dad did. He likes unusual names." Sapphire answers.

"Did your dad name your brother?" He asked. Sapphire smile.

"No my grandma did." She says.

"Oh my god. Your family has weird names." Raph says shaking his head.

Sapphire looks at Raph in shock. He was the one to talk.

Sapphire looks at her watch it was nearly ten past nine. Her eyes widen god time went quick there.

"Hey Raph can you take me home? It's getting late." She asked. Raph nods. He kneels down.

Sapphire takes a deep breath and gets in his back. She tightens her arms around his neck.

"Not so tight." He choked. Sapphire blushes and loosens her arms.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. Raph stands up and runs and jumps off the roof, he jump from building to building. Until they reach Sapphire's apartment building.

Raph lands on the roof. Sapphire gets off his back and turns to him.

"Thanks for tonight Raph. I had a good time." Sapphire says smiling sweetly at causing her eyes to sparkle.

"Don't mention it." He says smirking and winked at her. Sapphire heart skipped a beat and her whole face went red.

"Raph." Sapphire says his name. She leans up to kiss his cheek, but his head turns and their lips touch. Sapphire felt a spark running through her mind. As for Raph his eyes widen in shock butbefore he could get into the kiss.

Sapphire pulls away immediately. She blushes and looks away from him.

Raph just stood there shocked from the kiss.

"Errm, I'll see you tomorrow Raph." Sapphire says still blushing.

"Yeah. See ya'h tomorrow." Raph says snapping out of his thought. He take one last look at her and leaves.

Sapphire goes down the ladder and down the fire escape. She just realised that she had her first kiss and it was Raph who she had it with. Sapphire goes through the window. She puts her PJ's on and goes to bed.

All she could think about is Raph. She closes her eyes and falls to sleep, dreaming about him.

* * *

Theres the 8th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	9. What Could This Mean?

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

Raph walks about into the lair and all he could think of was that kiss. When she said his. He turned to see what she wanted and then her lips met his. Her lips were so soft and warm, but after she pulls away he felt disappointed.

He shakes his head. Sapphire was still haunting his mind, and after that kiss he couldn't get rid of this feeling. He walks to the sofa and sits down and turns on the TV.

He was bored especially without her. Her smile made his heart leap. Could Donnie be right, does he have a crush on her or could it be more?

Raph know that he wasn't supposed to get attached. What made him fall for her?

Well he could admit that she is cute, and has a sweet personality. Raph shakes his head again.

She is too good for him and deserves better. The only thing he was thinking about.

_'Does she like me back?' _He thought.

**The next Morning**

Sapphire wakes up as she smell pancakes. She loves pancakes, but Daisy is known to be the Pancake monster. She gets up and goes out of the room.

Sapphire walks to the kitchen and see's her dad making the pancakes.

"Morning Sapphire. What do want on you pancakes?" He asked. Sapphire smiled.

"The classic dad. Lemon juice and sugar please." She answered. Sapphire felt happy today, she didn't know why she was so happy today. Sapphire thought of last night, the thought made her blush.

Her dad gave her the pancake and she walks over to the table to eat it. Suddenly Daisy come from their bedroom.

"Do I smell pancakes?" She asked. Sapphire nods. Daisy runs to kitchen to her pancake.

Sapphire finishes eating hers and puts it in the sink. She goes to her room to get ready.

She puts her purple long sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans and her blue converse. She puts her hair half up and half down. She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Daisy was going pancake mad. The man makes her two pancakes and puts chocolate syrup on. He gives them to Daisy and she giddily runs with the plate to the table and eats them.

Sapphire comes out from the bathroom. She sees her little sister eating her pancakes greedily and she finishes.

"God dad they were delicious." Daisy says. The man smiles.

"Sapphire could you get your brother up please." He says. Sapphire nods and knocks on Clyde's door.

"What." He groaned in a tired voice.

"Clyde dad says you need to get up." Sapphire says to him. Clyde's door opens and her brother walks out tiredly and sits down at the table.

"Sapphire could you take me to the park today?" Daisy asked. Her dad and Clyde looked a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry dad. I've got my cell with me and yes Daisy. I will take you to the park." She says. Daisy smiles and runs to her room to get ready.

"Sapphire before you take Daisy out. Please come back home." Her dad says with a worried look on his face.

"I will dad." Sapphire says trying to stop him from worrying to much. Daisy comes back into the room. She wore her grey Daisy duck t-shirt, with blue jeans and red converse. She had a red hear band in her blonde hair.

Sapphire puts on her navy jacket and Daisy puts on her red jacket. The two sister's walk to the door.

"Bye dad. We'll be back in two hours." Sapphire says.

"Okay." He shouted from the kitchen.

The girls go out the door and walk down the stairs.

"I really didn't want to go to the park." Daisy confessed. Sapphire looks at her confused.

"But I thought you did. Where do you want to go?" Sapphire asked.

"I want to go and see the Turtles." Daisy says. Sapphire sighed.

"No Daisy, you know to much already." Sapphire says.

"Why not? You get to see your boyfriend every night." Daisy says and Sapphire blushes deeply.

"He is not my boyfriend Daisy and what makes you think that?" Sapphire asked. Daisy smiles cheeky.

"It's the way you look at each other and every time he's in the room you blush. So something is going on between you two." Daisy answered.

"Daisy nothing is going on." The redhead says.

Daisy looks unconvinced.

"So if there's nothing going on can we go and see them?" Daisy says. Sapphire gives up.

"Yes we can go and see them." Sapphire says.

"Yes." Daisy says happily.

They go out of the building and walk into the alleyway. They turned the corner to get out the view of people. Sapphire lifts up the lid of the manhole. The two sisters jump into the sewer and Sapphire closes it and they walk down the tunnels.

They hear the sound of the subway and rats.

"Daisy do you know the way?" Sapphire asked. She hasn't got a good memory but Daisy's memory was brilliant and has a good sense in direction.

"Yes. I'm not like you who gets lost every time." Daisy says. Sapphire glares at her sister.

"God it's getting really dark down her." Sapphire says.

"No you don't say." Daisy say sarcastically. Sapphire gets her cell out and uses it for light.

**At the Turtles lair**

The four turtles were sitting at the table eating the breakfast. Raph thinks about last night. He couldn't get that moment off his mind.

"Raph, Raph. Are you okay dude?" Mikey asked. Raph snaps out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says to his brother. Suddenly the alarm goes off and the the turtles get up and got their weapons ready. Donnie looks at the screen to see who it was.

He sees two familiar people walk up the door.

**Outside of the lair**

"Are you sure we're not lost Daisy?" Sapphire asked her little sister.

"Yeah it was right here. I know it is." Daisy says.

"It's just a wall Daisy." Her sister says.

"There must be a switch somewhere around here. Lets start looking." The little girl says as she looks for the switch.

"Daisy, we can't just waltz in there." Sapphire scolds. Suddenly the wall spits in half and Sapphire pulls Daisy back.

"Did you find it?" She asked her little sister.

"No." Daisy says freaked out.

Mikey sees the two girls and smiles at them.

"Hey dudette's. Nice to see you."

"Hey Mikey." Daisy says as she runs to the orange masked turtle and hugs him. Mikey hugs the little girl back and they pull away. "Come on in you two."

The sisters walk into the lair.

"Remember Daisy we have two hour until we go home." Sapphire reminded her little sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Daisy says walking with Mikey to the living area.

Sapphire shakes her head at her sister.

She goes and sits down at the table and put her head in her hands. She feels someone staring at her.

Sapphire takes her head out of her hands and looks up. Her blue eyes look into warm brown eyes. Sapphire blushes and looks away from him in embarrassment. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey." Raph says. Sapphire looks back at him.

"Hey." She says back. She looks at her sister who was play video games with Mikey and he was winning.

"Yes, I won." Mikey shouts.

"NO!" Daisy shouts. Sapphire scolds at her

"Daisy stop shouting were in an other person's home so have respect." Sapphire says.

Sapphire looks away and see that Raph has disappeared.

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes." He whispered into her ear. Sapphire turns and he wasn't there.

"I want a rematch." Daisy says to him. Mikey laughs.

"Okay. I'll still bet you."He says.

"We'll see about that." Daisy says in a serious tone. They were playing fast and furious the game.

Sapphire goes up the steps and felt a hand grabs her arm and takes hers to his room. He closes the door and turns to her. She was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Raph puts his hand under chin so she could look at him.

Sapphire's blue eyes stares at him nervously. He pulls her chin so her head was closer to his. He was taller than her. Raph could smell her vanilla scent.

Sapphire's whole face went red, she could feel his breath on her face as he inches closer to her and puts his forehead against his.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked him. He pulls away from her and sighed.

"I don't know." He says. He looks at her lips, they looked tempting. He really wants to kiss her again.

"Are you okay Raph?" She asked him worriedly. Sapphire looks into his eyes.

Those eyes, so blue and he can't stop resisting them. His face goes closer to hers and puts his lips on her's. Raph puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

Sapphire eyes widen in shock, but out of instinct she kisses him back. She put her hands on his shoulders. Sapphire pulls way blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." He says as he puts his forehead against hers. She smiles sweetily at him.

"Thanks." She says. Raph gives her a peck on the lips and smirks at her. "I think we should go back downstairs before my sister looks for me."

"Yeah sure." He says and he lets her go. Before she walks out, she smiles at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Raph." She says and goes back downstairs.

Sapphire goes down the steps and see's that Daisy and Mikey were still busy with game.

"Come Daisy we need to get home now." Sapphire shouts. Daisy's car crashes and Mikey wins the game.

"Damit Sapphire, I could have won." Daisy says grumpy. The eight year old turns to Mikey who was smirking. "This is not over. I will have my rematch."

Daisy walks over to her sister and they go out the door going home.

**Later at the night**

Tabbie was staying the night, because her parents wanted the house themselves for the night.

"Elena had to go her boyfriends for the night and my dad was unsure, but my mom says to him. Rico, Elena is twenty years old. She can do whatever she like. God Elena's face was priceless." Tabbie laughs. Sapphire smiles.

"So what happened to you on Friday?" Tabbie asked her friend. Sapphire sighs and looks around the room to see if no one is trying to spy on them.

"Remember the guy who saved me." Sapphire says.

"Yeah." Tabbie says.

"Well me and Daisy ran into him and he was with his brothers. Then trouble started and then his brother said, that the people who caused the trouble could follow us and hurt us. So we stayed at their's for the night."

Tabbie brown eyes widen.

"Really." She says

"Yeah, and last night the guy meet me on my roof last night and guess what?" Sapphire says.

"What?"

"We kissed." Sapphire giggles. Tabbie looked shocked.

"So you had your first kiss then?" Her friend asked. Sapphire nods. "OMG. I'm so happy for you." Tabbie squealed.

The two best friend carry on talking.

**Outside of the building.**

Brown eyes were watching her as she and her friend talked. He smirks as he watches her laugh. She looks so happy and he is willing to do anything to make that happens.

He see's Sapphire looking back at him. He disappears in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Theres the 8th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	10. Her Father's Foe

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

It was Monday and it was lunch time. Sapphire and Tabbie were sitting at the table talking about Tabbie's date with Clyde.

"Oh god Sapphire you should have been there, he took me to my favorite restaurant Frankie's and Benny's and then he took me dancing. It was romantic." Tabbie says and sighed happily.

"Wow I didn't know it went so well and sorry for wrecking it aswell." Sapphire says sadly. Tabbie looks at her in pity.

"You didn't wreck it Sapphire. We were on our way home your dad called us telling us that you and Daisy were missing." Her friend says. But they were interrupted by two hands slamming on the table. The two girls look up and see a girl with bleach blonde hair, fake tan, loads of makeup on her face and wearing skimpy clothes.

"Well hello Hadden." The girl says sickly sweet.

"What do you want Goodall." Tabbie sneered. The blonde glares at Tabbie.

"Mind your own business Lopez." Stacy sneers back. "So Hadden I need you to do me a favour. Could you do my math homework?" Stacy tells her. The blonde gives the redhead her math homework.

Sapphire thought for a second.

"No." She says. Stacy glared at her.

"And why not." Stacy growled.

"I'm not your slave Stacy. Do your own home work." Sapphire says nervously. Stacy put her head closer to Sapphire's.

"Don't piss me off Hadden and you know what happens when you piss me off." Stacy growls. Sapphire gulps. The last time she pisses off Stacy, she had a black a eye and a sprained wrist.

"Leave her alone Goodall." Tabbie growled. Sapphire got up from her chair to get away, but a hand went tightly on her sore shoulder. An instint kicked in her. She grabbed the Stacy's hand and flipped her over her shoulder and the blonde landed on the table. She lands on the over side and the top of the table goes up and the food flies of and lands on the blonde.

Stacy screams of the food lands on her. Sapphire looks around the cafeteria, everyone was looking at her with shocked faces. She looks at her friend who was shocked as well and then Tabbie began to laugh.

The whole starts laughing cafeteria. Stacy gets up and give Sapphire a deadly glare.

"I'm going to get you." The blonde says in a deadly tone. Stacy runs out of the cafeteria. Tabbie walks up Sapphire.

"Hahaha. It's about time that you have stood up to that bitch." Tabbie laughs. The bell rang. Sapphire was scared and she never had seen Stacy that pissed before. She was dreading the rest of the day.

**At the end of the day.**

Sapphire just got out of maths and goes to her locker. She looks around to see if Stacy was coming. She felt someones hand on her shoulder and jumps and turns around.

"God Sapphy you've been jumpy all day." Tabbie says worried.

"Sorry Tabs. I think Stacy after me." Sapphire says to her friend. Tabbie just rolls her eyes.

"I think she's just trying to scare you and she wouldn't dare to mess with you after today." Tabbie says. "Anyway where did you learn that?"

"The guy who saved me. He's teaching me self-defence." Sapphire says. Tabbie gave her a smile.

"Is that the guy who you your first kiss." Tabbie teased. Sapphire blushes. "So does it mean that you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I think it's just complicated." Sapphire answers. Tabbie looks at her unconvinced.

"I don't believe you. Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Tabbie asked.

"Have I ever lied to you Tabitha Rosa Lopez." Sapphire says smiling at her friend.

"No you haven't Sapphire Star Hadden. Knowing you since kindergarten you never lied to me." Tabbie says. Sapphire puts her books in her locker and closes it. The two friends walk out of the school, until someone shouted the redhead name.

"Hey Sapphire good one on Stacy at lunch." A voice says. The two girls turn. Sapphire was surprised to see who it was. They see a goth walking up to them, she had straight dark brown hair with blue highlights, green eyes, pale skin, she wore a cute black skull lolita dress, with black tights and black gothic boots.

"Asteria, it's been a long time?" Sapphire says. Asteria looks at her apologizing.

"Sorry. I thought you two were still friends with her." Asteria says to the two girls.

"Nope, when she became a cheerleader. She started acting like a bitch to us too. So we left." Tabbie says to the goth.

"Wow. She has really gone low when she came popular." Asteria says.

"How did she get so popular?" Sapphire asked. Tabbie looks at her surprised.

"What you haven't heard?" Tabbie asked. Sapphire shakes her head.

"No." Sapphire says. Asteria and Tabbie look at each other.

"So you haven't heard it around school?" Asteria asked. Sapphire shakes her again.

"The real reason she got popular was that she showed her breasts at the football team." Tabbie says cringing at the memory.

"I know she went so low after that." Asteria says shaking her head. "That was really funny what you did to her in the cafeteria. It was about time someone showed her up and like they say Karma is a bitch and she always comes back with a sweet vengeance."

Suddenly a horn beeped at Sapphire. The redhead turns to see her dad was in Clyde's Ford Focus.

"My dad's here. I've got to go. See you two later." Sapphire says. The two dark haired girls waved and talked some more. Sapphire gets in the car. She sees Daisy in the backseat looking sad. "What's wrong Daisy?"

"Mr Wing didn't give me my black belt and kicked me out." The little girl says. Sapphire looks at her dad and he didn't look happy.

"I paid hundred dollars a month for Daisy, to achieve her dream and that old man is a sexist bastard." Her dad growled.

"Dad stop swearing in front of Daisy." Sapphire scolds at her dad.

"Sorry Sapphire. Come on let go home I need to get to work." He says. The man drives the car.

The family go to their apartment building. They go out of the car and walk to the fourth floor. Their opens the door. They go in and Sapphire closes the door behind her.

Sapphire goes to her room and drops her school bag. Daisy comes in still looking sad.

"You don't need that old man. I we should go and see the turtles to see if the one of them would train you. Sapphire says." Daisy smiles.

"Do you think they would mind?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know I think we should ask them." She says to her younger sister. Daisy's smile widens.

"Okay. Can we visit them now?" The little girl asked. Sapphire smiles and nods. They go to the living room.

"Dad I'm talking Daisy to the park to cheer her up." Sapphire says.

"Okay come home when it get dark." Her dad says. Sapphire and Daisy walk out of the door and close it. The two sisters walk out the building, they walk through the alleyway. It was getting dark and the alleyway was very dark.

"Well well, haven't you grown up Sapphire and you look a lot like your mother." Said a deeply sinister voice with an Irish accent. The two girls stop and turn to see a man with black hair, grey eyes and a scar on his left cheek.

"Lochlan McGrath you should be in prison?" Sapphire says in fear. She puts Daisy behind her. The man gives her an evil smirk. He walks over to the redhead. Daisy runs behind the dumpster. Until she hear familiar voices.

"Come on dude that was not fair." Mikey says. Daisy runs where the voices where. She hears her sister yelps. The eight year old runs to find the turtles.

"Mikey, it was none of your business." Donnie says. Daisy see's them and runs to them. Mikey see's the Daisy running up to them.

"Guys Sapphire needs your help." Daisy says quickily. The turtles could bearly understand. Leo walks over to the young girl.

"Calm down Daisy. What's the problem and say it slowly." He says. Daisy take a deep breath.

"Sapphire needs your help, she's..."Daisy was interrupted by Sapphire's screaming. The turtle's run where the screaming was taking place.

**Meanwhile**

Sapphire was held against the wall, Lochlan was holding her by her blue collar and she was a couple a inches of the ground. He took his knife out and held it at her throat.

"Tell your mother that I said hello." He said, Sapphire closed her eyes waiting for her life to end.

"Wow that's new. Threatening pretty girls now are we?" Says a familiar voice. Sapphire feels the knife leaving her throat .

"Who's there?" The Irish man shouts. Suddenly the four turtles come out of the shadows, glaring at the man. But Raph glared at him with pure anger and with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Let her go." Raph growled at him. Lochlan smirks.

"So you know this little redhead." Lochlan says as he strokes Sapphire's hair. The redhead cringes as he touches her. Raph wanted to kill him. No one touches his gem.

"I said let her go." This time his tone was deadly. Sapphire shakes as the man puts the knife back on her throat.

"I will let her go, if her dad gives me my money back like he promised seventeen years ago." He says. This time Raph lost it and runs to him. Sapphire bits his hand and Lochlan lets her go. Before he could really killer, Raph punches him and kicks him.

Lochlan fights back and the other three turtles join him. Lochlan runs in retreat.

"I will get you Sapphire." He shouts as he runs. She stood against the wall.

"Who was that?" Donnie asked.

"That Lochlan McGrath our dad's enemy and he killed our mother." Sapphire answers. Raph gives her a glare. What was she doing in an alleyway this late.

"You should get home." Raph says. Sapphire looks at him. He glared at her but his eyes held concern.

"Yeah and before we go. Can one of you train Daisy because her karate is a sexist old man and refuses to give her a black belt and even though she train ten months for it." Sapphire says. The turtles were a little bit confused . She had a knife at her throat and she's asking them will they train her little sister.

"Sapphy it doesn't matter about that now. We need to get you home." Donnie said. Raph pick her up in bridal style. Sapphire blushes at this.

"You guy carry patrolling. I'll guard Sapphire and Daisy." Raph says. The three turtles nod and go patroling. They were lucky that they were under Sapphire and Daisy's room. Raph takes his hand and brings down the ladder. He puts Sapphire on his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." Sapphire says. She hears him chuckle as he climbs the ladder. Daisy follows him.

"Is your dad home?" He asked.

"No, he went to work." Sapphire answers.

"Then why are going out?" He asked.

"We were going to see you." She says. As the reach the forth floor. Daisy opens the window and crawls in their room. Raph puts Sapphire down from his shoulder.

Sapphire climbs in and Raph follows. They hear barking from the kitchen.

"Oh no Midnight." Sapphire says as she run to the kitchen. She goes into the kitchen and sees Midnights bowl is empty. "I thought, you were in danger but no you're hungary." She says as she get the dog food and pours it in Midnights bowl. She puts the food back and Midnight begins to eat.

Sapphire walks out of the kitchen into the living areaand sees Raph sitting on the sofa.

"I don't like you going out at night." He says. Sapphire looks at him confused.

"Why." She asked.

"We the night we met the guys in the allwyway. Last Friday a Foot ninja could have gotten you and tonight you could have gotten yourself killed." Raph says as he glares at her. "The last thing I want is you getting hurt."

Sapphire sits next to him.

"Well I'm fine now and you're training me." She says. He leans over and puts his hands on his face.

"You just don't get it. No matter how much I teach you. You still could get hurt." He says. Sapphire looks sad and puts her head down ashamed. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts up her her head to look at him. "You don't suit a sad face."

Sapphire blushes and smiles sweetly at him. He smirks back at her.

"Where's Daisy?" She asked.

"She said she's going to sleep." He whispered and leans in to kiss her lips. Sapphire smiles into the kiss and kisses him back. She puts her arm around his shoulders and he puts his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

On the roof of the next door building. Angry grey eyes watching the couple kissing and now he knows Patrick's and that thing's weakness.

"I swear Patrick I will get my revange." He said a deadly tone of voice.

* * *

Theres the 10th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	11. Birthday Girl

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

**The next day**

Donnie was looking on the computer. He typed in Lochlan McGrath and he was shocked what he saw.

"Hey guys look at this." Donnie shouts to his brothers. The other three turtles go to the computer. "He escaped from Clinton Correctional facility two weeks ago and was sentenced 65 years for first degree murder to Marie Hadden and attempted murder to Sapphire Hadden.

"Why aren't the cops looking for this guy?" Raph asked angrily. He glares at the computer as Lochlan was on the screen. He really wanted to kill him.

"The cops have put posters up and he's been on the news a couple of time." Donnie says. "He is an Irish mob gang."

Raph gives the screen a deadly glare.

"If the cop don't find him. I swear I will kill him." He says in a deadly tone.

**At school.**

It was nearly end of the school day and Sapphire was looking at the clock, hoping the time would go faster. Then the bell rang.

Sapphire has been nervous all day, because of Lochlan. How could escape a maximum prison. She hasn't told her dad and she begged Daisy not to tell him because their dad already over protective with her and Daisy and the last thing she needs is her independence taken off her.

Sapphire walks out of the class room. Two hands go on her shoulder and the redhead jump.

"Hey Sapphy." Tabbie says and Asteria was besides her. Today Asteria has sat with her and Tabbie at lunch and no one has seen Stacy today.

"Hey Tabs. Hey Stez." Sapphire says to her friends and smiles. Asteria smiles back at her.

"What doing for your birthday tonight?" Tabbie asked. Today was Sapphire's 17th birthday.

"Nothing. I'm just baby sitting Daisy tonight." She says.

"Is your mystery guy coming to see you tonight?" Asteria asked.

"I don't know. It depends on him." Sapphire says. All Sapphire could think about was last night and she could still feel his lips from last night. Tabbie and Asteria smirk.

"Looks like someone has an effect on our Sapphy." Tabbie teased. Sapphire blushes.

"What's the guys name and what is he like?" Asteria asked. Sapphire smiles.

"Yeah his name is Raph and he can be nice if he wants too." The redhead says. She couldn't get last night out of her mind. Sapphire sees a green ford focus and says bye to her friends.

She gets in the car and her dad smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" Sapphire asked her dad.

"Why can't I be happy and today is the birthday of my daughter." Patrick says. Sapphire looks in the back seat and Daisy sees Daisy reading a book.

"What's that your reading Daisy?" Sapphire asked her little sister. Daisy pops her head from the book.

"I'm reading about the history of the Tudor family." Daisy says and goes back to reading. Patrick drives the car home. They go to their apartment building and get out of the car. The family walk into the building and go to the fourth floor.

Patrick opens the door.

"Right Sapphire. I'm going to work in a couple of minutes and make sure that Daisy is in bed by nine okay." He says. Sapphire nods. He goes out of the door and goes to work.

**Later in the evening.**

Sapphire was doing her english homework about what does true love mean. The redhead looks at her work and reads it.

It says: _True love is a powerful emotion and it should not be played with. The person who holds your heart should be gentle, because the heart is so delicate. Once it's broken it takes longer to heal or if the heart is wounded deeply then it will never heal. True love is about being true to yourself and the person who loves you and they should love you for who you are. _

She carries on writing until she heard a noise from the living area.

"Daisy is everything okay in there?" Sapphire asked. She hears someone talking telling someone else to be careful.

"Yeah, Midnight is just messing about." Daisy shouts from the living area. Then she hear banging.

"Mickey you should be more careful." She hears Donnie shouting. Sapphire goes out of her room and goes into the living area. She sees two of the turtles and Daisy was glaring at them.

"Thanks you two, you've ruined the surprise." Daisy scolds at them. Donnie and Mikey looked at Sapphire who just came into the room.

"What is this?" Sapphire asked. She looks at them confused.

"Happy birthday Sapphire." Mikey says.

"Yeah Happy birthday." Donnie says.

"You didn't answer my question." Sapphire says.

"It was Daisy's idea to throw you a surprise party." Mikey says. Sapphire looks at her sister.

"Aww thanks Daisy. That's really nice of you." Sapphire thanked her sister.

"Well I thought it would be nice after last night." Daisy says. Sapphire hugs her little sister.

"Thanks Daisy." Sapphire says. She pulls away from her sister. Daisy smiles at her. "Where's Raph and Leo?"

"Leo went to get our close friends who are dying to meet you and Raph, god knows where he is." Donnie say. Suddenly Sapphire jumps as she hears knocking from her door. The redhead goes to answer it.

Sapphire opens the door and sees a couple. A man with long black hair and brown eye and he was standing next to woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"So you must be Sapphire?" The woman said. Sapphire smiles and nods and . "I'm April and this is my boyfriend Casey."

Sapphire shakes both of the hands.

"Oh how rude of me come on in." She says as she steps out of the way to let them in. The couple walk in.

"Nice place." Casey says as he checks out the apartment.

"Thanks. Daisy did you lock Midnight in Clyde's room?" The redhead asked her sister. Daisy nods. "Good." The last thing she wants is Midnight jumping up on everyone.

Daisy walks over to the couple. "Do you two want a drink?" Daisy asked them.

"No I'm fine thanks." April says to the little girl. Daisy nods and looks at the man.

"Yeah, I'll have a cola please." He says. Daisy goes to the kitchen to get Casey a drink.

Suddenly Sapphire sees Leo climbing through the window.

"Hey Leo." Sapphire says. The blue masked turtle looks at the birthday girl and smiles.

"Hey and Happy birthday." He says as he walks over to his brothers who are talking. Sapphire wondered where Raph was.

"Wondering where he is?" Says a female voice. Sapphire turns to see April smiling at her.

"Ehh. Who?" Sapphire says. April just laughs.

"Raph." She says back. Sapphire blushes and looks away. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Sapphire smiles and she is starting to like April. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza." Mikey says. Sapphire answers the door and the turtles hide.

"Hi I'm to deliver two Cheese & Tomato and three Pepperoni Passion." The man says "And would be twenty-seven fifty please."

Sapphire gives him the money and takes the pizza in and closes the door. She puts the boxes down on the table. Everyone dag in except Sapphire went into her room and climbed out side the window to the fire escape. She breathes in the fresh air.

"Enjoying the night air?" Came his voice. Sapphire smiles at the sound of it. The redhead turns sees him sitting on the step.

"I was wondering where you were." She says. Raph smirks and Sapphire blushes a little. She feels his hand go in hers. He stands up and drags her up the fire escape. Raph lets go of her hand and climbs up the ladder and Sapphire follows him. They get on the roof and Sapphire looks at the view of the city.

"The view is beautiful tonight." She says.

"Yeah it is." He says. Sapphire turns to looks at Raph and he was staring at her whole time. She blushes again. "Happy birthday and I've got you something."

"Oh you didn't have too." Sapphire says shocked. He puts his left hand behind his back. Raph's left hand comes from behind his back and he hold a black box.

Sapphire takes the black box and opens it. She gasps it was beautiful. She looks at a silver bracelet,and it had blue gems in the middle.

"I know it's not much." Raph says.

"Not much. Raph this is beautiful thank you." She says as she hugs him and he hugs her back. The pull away. "Can you help me put it on?"

Raph puts the bracelet on her delicate wrist and grabs her hand and kisses it. Sapphire's face turns red as her hair. She smiles sweetly at him and he smirks at her.

Sapphire felt her cell phone vibrating at she answers it.

"Hello."

"_Sapphy It's me Clyde I'll be coming home in thirty minute and I'm driving alright bye_." Clyde hung up on her and she began to panic. Raph saw this.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked her.

"My brother is coming home from work in thirty minutes." Sapphire says.

"There nothing to worry about, there's still time." He says as he gave Sapphire a peck on the lips. She smiles.

"Okay but ten minutes." She says. Sapphire looks at the view and Raph puts his arm around her waist.

**30 minutes later.**

Sapphire and Daisy finished tiding up the mess from their little get togther. April has left her number incase her and Sapphire wants to meet up or talk. The two sisters were tired after russing about making sure everything was back to normal. They sat on the sofa.

Clyde comes through the door.

"Hey girls." he says.

"Finally your home and I can go to bed now." Daisy yawned and walks to her room.

"Yeah I agree with Daisy I think we should go to bed." Sapphire says tiredly. Sapphire goes to their room. The redhead puts her Pjs on and was about to go to bed until a knock comes from her window.

Sapphire hears Daisy's groan.

"Sapphire your boyfriends here." Daisy says.

"He's not my boyfriend Daisy." Sapphire says. She opens the window and climbs out. "Raph can you make this quick. I'm really tired." She hears him chuckle.

"I'm just here for my goodnight kiss." Raph says. Sapphire smiles and leans in. Their lips touch and he puts his strong arms around her small waist and she puts her arms around her neck. Raph deepens the kiss and they pull apart for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says. He give her a peck.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Raph says. He goes up the fire escape and Sapphire climbs through the window. She sees Daisy has already fallen asleep. Sapphire goes to her bed and falls to sleep dreaming about her and Raph.

* * *

Theres the 11th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	12. Friends Meeting Him For The First Time

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eyes**

**Friday night**

Sapphire, Tabbie and Asteria was having a sleep over. They were in the living area watching 27 dresses.

"Man that girl seriously needs a man." Tabbie says. Asteria and Sapphire looks at her weirdly.

"You haven't seen this movie before have you?" Sapphire asked. Tabbie shakes her head.

"No I have not." Tabbie says.

"She gets with the reporter at the end." Asteria says. Tabbie glares at the goth.

"Thank for ruining it for me." Tabble scolded. She gets up and walks.

"Tabbie where are you going?" Sapphire asked. Tabbie walks to Clyde's room and walks in.

"She's gone to have make-out session with your brother." Asteria answers. Sapphire shakes her head and carries on watching the film. "That's a nice bracelet. Where did you get?"

Sapphire looks at her bracelet and blushes. Asteria smiles at her.

"Did this Raph guy give it to you?" She asked. Sapphire nods still blushing. She hopes to see him tonight. The movie ends and Sapphire takes out the DVD and puts it in it's case.

Daisy comes out her room looking tired.

"Sapphire, your boyfriend's here." Daisy says her sister. Asteria's face lights up.

"Good I can finally meet him." Asteria says. Sapphire's faces turns to shock.

"No you can't?" She says to her friend.

"Why not." Asteria says. Sapphire thinks of an excuse.

"He doesn't like meeting new people." Sapphire lied for the first time. Asteria looks at her unconvinced.

"Okay if wanted to be alone with him you should have said so." The goth says. Sapphire thanks her and goes into her bedroom.

"He said meet him on the roof." Daisy says going back to sleep. Sapphire climbs out of the window and goes up the fire escape. She goes up the ladder and gets on the roof.

Sapphire looks around and no one was there. She walks to the edge where you get the good view of the city. After ten minutes of waiting she decides to go back down. Sapphire was about to climb down the ladder until a green hand stop grabs her waist and turns her around.

"Were you about to blow me off." Raph teased and he smirks at her. Sapphire smiles and blushes.

"No, I thought you blew me off." She says. Raph takes his hand from her waist and walks to the edge of the building.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, my friends are sleeping at mine." She answers. He gives her a fake hurt look. Sapphire just rolls her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking taking you back to that place and nice PJ's by the way." He says. Sapphire's blue eyes widen. She wore a grey tank that showed her curvy but slim figure and her sport shorts showing off her shapely legs. Her whole face turned red.

"Hey look away." She says crossing her arms and turning away from him. She feels his arms go around her waist and he whispers in her ear.

"I think you look hot." Raph whispered to her. "You should wear them more often." Sapphire feels her face warms up. Her friends are right he did effect her.

"Ehh thanks." She says shyly. Sapphire feels him nuzzling her neck and she giggles. "Stop that tickles." She turns her head to look at him.

Raph takes one pf his hands and puts on her cheek. He brings her face closer to his and kisses her closes her eyes and kisses back passionately. The couple were pull away and Sapphire blushes as he nuzzled her again.

"I get on my back?" Raph asked as he kneeled in front of her. Sapphire puts her arms around his shoulders and he stands up. He runs and jump from building to building. Until they land in the land in the alleyway. Raph takes Sapphire's hand and takes her inside of the building. They go to the roof of the building.

The go to the edge and look at the view.

"I really love it up here." Sapphire says. She loves New York, it was a beautiful city but the down side was the crime. Sometimes she wishes that the world could be a better place with out crime and any evil.

"I need to start training you again." Raph says. Sapphire looks at him.

"Yeah, I know and thanks to you training me. I beaten b my bully on Monday." She says. Raph stares at her.

"You had a bully?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. Sapphire nods. "What's their name. I'll finish the job for ya'h." Raph cracks his knuckles.

Sapphire looks at him in shock.

"No, it's okay now. She doesn't bully me anymore." Sapphire says quickly. Raph glares at her.

"Are ya'h sure? I don't want anyone hurting my gem." He says. Sapphire's face goes warm. He called her his gem and she couldn't stop smiling at that.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sapphire says. She smiles at him and puts her head on his shoulders. Raph wraps his arm around her waist. "Raph."

"Hmm." He turns his head to look at her.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sapphire asked him. Raph pulls away from her and thinks. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Ehh. I don't know. We can if you want?" He says. Sapphire smiles and nods. He smirks at her and kisses her forhead. "So it's official then."

Sapphire looks at her watch. God it's getting late.

"Sorry make it short. I think I should go back to my guests." Sapphire says. Raph smirks and nods. She put her arms around his neck and he jumps the building and goes onto the other. They reach their building and Sapphire lets go. She slips off his shell ajd went to the ladder.

"I'll go down with ya'h." He says. Sapphire smiles and goes down the ladder and Raph goes down after her. Raph grabs her hand and they go down to her window. Saphire and Raph walk in the room. Until Sapphire sees her friends come into the room. They where talking until they Sapphire with a creature.

The two girls faces eyes widen and their jaws hit the floor. Raph tensed.

"Sapphire who is this creature?" Tabbie asked still shocked. Sapphire looks at Raph and he looks at her. She knew she had to tell the truth.

"You don't mind if I tel them?" She asked them. He shakes his head meaning he doesn't mind. "Guys this is Raph, the guy who saved."

"Hey." Raph said to two girls. Tabbie faints.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to meet him earlier." Asteria says still shocked. Tabbie gets up.

"Am I still dreaming?" Tabbie asked. Sapphire smiles ay her friends.

"Sorry not telling you two." Sapphire says to her friends sadly. Tabbie and Asteria's face loosen up a little . Raph holds her hand.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." Raph says and he kisses Sapphire's lips and goes out of the window. Sapphire sighs and looks at her friends.

"Are you guys mad?" She asked. The two girls gave her at glare at first and it turns into a smile.

"No we're not. Does he have any brother?" Asteria asked. Sapphire and Tabbie give her a funny look. "What I've had enough of human boys their all horndogs. I want to try something different."

"He has three brothers. Leo is the eldest, Donnie's the smart on and Mikey is the baby of the family." Sapphire says still giving her a funny look.

"I'll try Leo he sounds okay." Asteria says. Sapphire smiles at her but yawns.

"God, I'm so tired. Can we have this talk in the morning?" Sapphire asked. Her friends nod. The three girls go to the living area and go in the sleeping bags. The girls says good night to each other and they fall to sleep.

* * *

Theres the 11th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	13. Friends Meeting The Family

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

It was a Saturday morning. Sapphire wakes up, she looks around to see her friends still sleeping. It was early in the morning, Sapphire gets up and walks over to the bathroom to take a shower. Sapphire thoughts go to last night. She was surprised that her friends took it so well.

Sapphire was also surprised that Asteria wants to meet his brothers. Fifteen minutes later, she put her clothes on and brushed her teeth. Goes opens the bathroom door and sees Tabbie and Asteria glaring at her.

"We're busting for the bathroom here." Tabbie says. Sapphire gets out of the way and Tabbie goes passed her and goes into the bathroom. She closes the door.

Asteria looks at Sapphire.

"So what are we doing?" Asteria asked. Sapphire looks at her.

"It's the weekend and I think Daisy would like to go and see the turtles." Sapphire answers. Asteria's face lights up. After ten minutes of talking. Tabbie finally comes out of the bathroom. She looks like she had a shower. Asteria walks passed her and goes into the bath room.

Sapphire looks at Tabbie. She wore a brown tank top with black skinny jeans and golden dolly shoes and her hair was up in a high pony tail.

"You look nice trying to impress Clyde?" Sapphire asked. Tabbie looks at Sapphire she wore a dark grey t-shirt with a star, blue skinny jeans and blue converse. She had her hair in pig-tail braids.

"No, trying to impress your turtle?" Tabbie teased. Suddenly Asteria comes out wearing a black/silver Chinese women's silk satin shirt with a black and blue fairy skirt with black tights and gothic boots. She kept her hair down.

Tabbie gets her make-up bag and so does Asteria. They go to the bath room and put it on. Tabbie's make-up was golden browns and lip gloss and Asteria's make-up was the pin up but she put on purple lipstick on.

"Hey Sapphy how about we put a little make up on you." Tabbie says. Sapphire quickly gets away and shakes her head.

"No Tabbie it's fine." The redhead says. Sapphire doesn't like putting make, she like to if it's for a party or a family reunion.

"Tabbie she doesn't need to put on make-up. Her skin in good condition and it's flawless." Asteria says with a hint of envy. Suddenly Daisy comes out of her room. Wearing her Hello kitty purple t-shirt with black cargos and black converse.

"Sapphy can we go and see the turtles today?" Daisy asked. As she turns around and sees Tabbie and Asteria. "I mean the ones in the zoo."

"Don't worry Daisy they know about Raph and his brothers." Sapphire says. Daisy's looks relieved.

"So can we see them then?" Daisy asked. Sapphire smiles and nods.

"Does Clyde know about them?" Tabbie says. Sapphire cringes.

"No he does not." Sapphire says. "And if he did. He could call the cops or the government."

Tabbie nods her head in understatement.

The four girls put their jackets on and Sapphire gets her keys and they walk of the door. They go out out of the apartment building. Daisy leads them to the alleyway and go to the nearest manhole and Sapphire lifts it up.

Tabbie's looks at it in disgust.

"Do we have to go down that?" Tabbie asked. Daisy smiles at her sister's friend.

"Yes we do if we want to go and see the turtles." Daisy says and goes down the manhole, Asteria and Tabbie follows and Sapphire was the last one to go down and she closed the lid.

They followed Daisy, down the tunnels.

**The turtles lair**

Mikey was playing his games, Donnie was in his lab, Leo was training and Raph he was busy hitting his punching bag. He can't believe he met her friends last night and he smirked at the look of their faces.

"Hey Daisy." He hears Mikey saying. That means she's here. Raph goes out of the training room and sees Daisy was by herself.

"Daisy is your sister here?" He asked the eight year old. Daisy smiles at him.

"She was with me. My guesses that she went looking for you." Daisy says. Raph raises his brow.

**Outside of the lair.**

"Sapphire you said that we're going to meet his brothers." Tabbie says. Sapphire looks at her.

"Sorry. I know that I have promised, but I have promised their father that I would keep them a secret." Sapphire says. Her two friends roll their eyes.

Suddenly the wall goes into half and they see Raph at the doorway. Sapphire smiles at him and blushes.

"Is it okay for us to come in?" Tabbie asked nicely. Raph moves out of their way and they walk in. "OMG. Love this place."

"Wow, and I thought my brothers room was awsome." Asteria says. Sapphire walks through the door and passed Raph, but he catches her hand and put his big thumb over knuckles. They knew that they had to keep their relationship from his brothers and family.

"Sapphy nice to see you."Donnie says and he looks at two other girls

"Oh hey Donnie. I like you to meet my friends Asteria and Tabbie." Sapphire says as she lets go of Raph's hand. Donnie shakes their hands and smiles.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Asteria says nicely.

Sapphire looks at Daisy and she was having her rematch on the game from last weekend. The three friends went to sit at the table. Leo comes out of the training room. His eyes narrowed as he sees the two girl.

"What is this?" He shouts. The three girl cringe, but Sapphire knew he was glaring at her. "Sapphire can I talk to you for a minute."

Sapphire cringes at the look on his face. He takes her to the training room.

"Sapphire you promised Master Splinter that you would keep us a secret. Your little sister knowing that fine because she's family. Did you tell your friends?" He asked her looking at her in disappointment.

"No I did not tell them. When Raph came to my apartment to check on us, my friends walked in and I had to explain it to them before Tabbie would call the cops." Sapphire explained. "Sorry for not telling you at first."

Leo sighs.

"Okay just don't tell people in future?" He asked. Sapphire nods and walks out of training room. The redhead felt something and she hated that feeling. Guilt.

Sapphire sits next to Asteria who looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Sapphy?" Asteria asked her friend. Sapphire looks at her friend.

"No. I'm fine just thinking." Sapphire says. She gets up, walks up to the steps and goes up them. She was about to walk out of the door until a hand catches her elbow. Sapphire turns and looks at Raph.

The red masked turtle drags the redhead to his room. Raph closes the door behind him and looks at her.

"What did he say to you?" Raph says. Sapphire looks away from him. She feels his hand go on her cheek to look so she could looks at him. His eyes narrowed. "Sapphire look at me."

She eyes land on him.

"He told me why did I tell my friends, but I said that they walked into on us and that I have to tell them." Sapphire says.

"Did he upset you?" He asked. Sapphire shakes her head and smiles at him. Raph looks at her unconvinced. Sapphire goes up on her tip toes and kisses him. She feels him smirking and puts his arms around her waist. Sapphire pulls away.

"No he didn't upset me. So there nothing to worry about." Sapphire says as she puts her forehead against his. Raph smirk, he likes it when she's here. Sapphire has a calming effect on him.

"Good, I don't link seeing you upset." Raph says and Sapphire smiles her sweet smile at him. He gets his head closer to hers and kisses her. Raph deepens the kiss and Sapphire pulls ways blushing red as her hair. "Hey what was that all about. I was just getting to the good part."

"Sorry Raph. I'm not ready for that type of kissing yet and I'm really new with this." Sapphire says. He smirks gently and pecks her lips.

"It's okay. I'll teach ya'h." He says and Sapphire just giggles shyly. Raph sits on his bed and opens his arms. Sapphire walks up to him and was about to hug him until he pulls her on his lap. Raph makes her sits sideways on his lap and in his arms. Sapphire nuzzled his neck and relaxed. Raph sit against the wall as Sapphire in his arms. All she could think of, should they keep their relationship secret from his family?

* * *

Theres the 11th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	14. Going To The Fall Ball

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, the girls have gone home. Daisy had finally gotten her rematch of Mikey and he was disappointed. Asteria was busy flirting with Leo and he didn't seem to notice, but he did see him blush at one time.

Raph and Sapphire have agreed to keep their relationship a secret. He walks to the living area and watches TV with Mikey.

"God Sapphire's friend in the brown she was a fox." Mikey says to him. Raph rolls his eyes. "But Daisy told me that the girl is going out with her brother." Mikey says sadly.

"Mikey she was way out of your league." Raph says. Mikey smiles at him.

"Well I think Sapphire is out of your league too." Mikey says. Raph's eyes widen and he looks at Mikey smiling at him.

"What's that suppose to mean." Raph said. Mikey just gives him a cheeky looks.

"I've seen the way you both act around each other and especially when you held her hand this morning." Mikey said. Raph looked at his brother surprised.

"Okay, you know but just don't Leo or Master Splinter." Raph said.

"Master Splinter already knows." Mikey said. Raph eyes widen.

"Did you tell him?" Raph growled. Mikey shook his head.

"No he noticed when you and Sapphire were acting weird with each other." The orange masked turtle says. Raph just shook his head and sighed. Now the only person who doesn't know was Leo and he was about to keep it that way.

**Manhattan Mall**

Sapphire, Tabbie and Asteria were shopping for the Fall Ball tonight. Tabbie was looking at a golden salsa styled dress and Asteria had a black short ball dress.

"Hey Sapphy why aren't you looking for a dress for tonight?" Tabbie said looking at her concerned. Sapphire looks at her.

"I don't know. If I want to go tonight." Sapphire said. Her friends look at her sadly.

"Why's Sapphire. You have promised to come tonight." Asteria says.

"I don't know I might be going tonight." The redhead says. The three girls walk to the check point.

"Hey Sapphire." Say a happy familiar voice. Sapphire turns and sees April's smiling face. The redhead smile back.

"Hey April what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked happily.

"Same as what you're. I'm shopping." April said. The two girls looked at them weirdly and Asteria coughed.

"Oh sorry. April these two are my best friends for life Tabbie and Asteria." Sapphire says. April smiles and shakes their had.

"It's nice to meet you both." She says. Tabbie and Asteria smiles back at the woman.

"You to." Tabbie and Asteria said at the same time.

"Oh, they're nice dresses. What are they for?" April asked.

"They're for the Fall Ball tonight and Sapphire hasn't found a dress yet." Asteria says. April looks at Sapphire.

"Why haven't you found a dress." April asked her with a raised eyebrow. Sapphire looks down.

"I already have a dress." She says quietly and they didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Tabbie asked.

"I said I already have a dress." Sapphire said a little louder.

"Well where is it?" Asteria asked.

"It's at home." Sapphire said.

"Well lets go and get it." Tabbie said. Sapphire looked at her friends and smile at them.

"Yeah. We get Sapphire's dress and you girls can come and get dressed at mine if you want." April offered. The three girl look at her. "Oh don't worry my boyfriend will be out all night and I'll help with hair and make-up." The three girls nod in agreement. Tabbie and Asteria pay for their dresses.

They walk to April's car and get in.

"So Sapphire. How do you know April?" Tabbie asked. Sapphire smiles at her.

"She knows the turtles and longer before I met them." Sapphire said to her friend.

"Wow. I really didn't that." Tabbie said. They get in her car and they drive off to Sapphire's apartment building.

They go up to the fourth floor and Sapphire gets her keys and goes into the apartment. The three females follow her. Sapphire goes into her dad's room and goes into his closet. She takes out the piece of clothing.

Sapphire walks into the living area and sees April and her friends sitting on the sofa. They see Sapphire and their faces looked shocked.

Sapphire was holding a beautiful dress. The dress was dark blue, it was silk, strapless, it had a silk shape rose on the side hip and was up to her knee.

"Sapphire that's a beautiful dress. Where did you get it?" April asked. Sapphire smiles sadly.

"It was my mom's before she died." Sapphire answers. "Oh yeah we need to get our shoes." The three girls got their stuff what they needed like hair stuff and make-up and their shoes.

They walk back to April's car and got in. April drove to her apartment. They went to her place and April opens the door.

They go into her bedroom and gets her chair.

"Okay who's first?" April asked. Tabbie sits in the chair.

**Two hours later**

Tabbie was wearing her her golden salsa dress, it clung to her curves and it went down to her lower thighs and she wore golden six-inch heels. Her hair was curly and down, her make-up she had brown smokey eyes and pink lip gloss.

Asteria wore her black short dress, the dress clung to her body showing her curves and the skirt stuck out a little., she wore tights with her black heals. Her hair was in high pig-tails and curly, her make-up she had black eye shadow and red lipstick.

April just finished Sapphire and helps put her dress on and Sapphire puts on her shoes.

"April I'm home." Came a male voice. "And the turtles are here." April's eyes widen.

"Don't worry April they know." Sapphire said to the woman. April's goes to relieved and walks out to the living area.

"What were you doing in there?" Mikey asked.

"The girls are here and I have offered to their make up for their school dance tonight." April said. Casey looked at her confused.

"Ehh. What girl?" He asked.

"Sapphire and her friends and don't worry they already know about the turtles." April said smiling. Raph glared at her.

"So Sapphire's here then. How will she get to school?" Raph growled.

Suddenly Tabbie comes out of the bedroom. Mikey checks her out and does a wolf whistle. Tabbie just rolled her eyes.

"Our school is only a couple of blocks away so we're fine walking, thank you." Tabbie said. Asteria comes out.

"Yeah but what about the ride home. You should have thought of that Tabs." Asteria said to her friend.

"Guys stop fighting. When the dance ends I'll call Clyde to pick us up." Sapphire said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Raph couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful, her red hair were in waves, she had silver eyeshadow it made her eyes standout. Her dark blue dress clung to her waist making her curves standout. Raph felt Donnie nudge him.

"Don't let Leo get suspicious." Donnie said to his brother. But it was impossible, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you for helping us with our hair and make-up April. We think we should pay you for what you have done." Sapphire offered. April smiles.

"It's okay, you don't have to pay me." April said. Sapphire frowns.

"No, we insist because you did a beautiful job." Tabbie said. Asteria was about to give her the money but April refused.

"No I can't. I have offered and I don't want your money so put it way." April said serious and gives Asteria back the money.

"Are you sure?" Asteria asked. April nodded.

"Yes, now put it away." The woman smiles. The three girls smile back.

Asteria looks at her watch.

"We can't be late for the dance and we need to go now." Asteria said. The three friends thanked April again and walk to the door.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." The said at the same time. Sapphire opens the door, her two friends go out the door. Her blue eyes look into his telling him she's going to be okay. Raph nods and Sapphire closes the door to go to the Fall Ball.

* * *

Theres the 11th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	15. Tonight Belongs To Lovers

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

**Sorry I'm late updating. I just go a new job and it kept me very busy. So sorry :) **

**PS I like to thank you to** **Bell-13-tmnt-lover for giving me the idea because I was stuck and thank you for the reviews. I couldn't have carried on writing without them. :)**

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

It was a good night, Clyde and Sapphire were in the car. He just finished dropping of Tabbie and Asteria home. Clyde parks his car outside of the apartment building. The two siblings get out of the car and they go up the stairs. They reach the fourth floor and open their door.

"Dad we're home," Clyde shouted as he and Sapphire walk through the door. Their dad comes out of the kitchen ans smiles at Sapphire.

"You look beautiful in your mothers dress. You know she wore that when I first met her," their dad said. Sapphire smiles back. Daisy comes out of their room.

"You look nice Sapphy." Daisy said to her sister. Sappire smiles at her sister. "I can talk to you for a second." Sapphire nodded and the two sisters walk out of the room into their rom. Daisy closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked her sister. Daisy smiles cheeky at the redhead.

"He's outside waiting for you on the roof," the little said. Sapphire blushed, she opens the window and climbs out. She goes up the fire escape goes to the roof. Sapphire climbs up the ladder and goes on the roof.

She looks around and see that no one was there. Sapphire was about to go down the ladder until a hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who," the voice whispered in her ear. Sapphire smiles knowing who it was. She turns around and see's Raph smirking at her. He puts his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him. He whispers in her right ear. "You look so beautiful tonight. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Sapphire blushed and turning her face away from him. She heard him chuckle and he took his hand under her chin to look at him, he took her face closer to his and puts his lips on hers. Sapphire kissed him back puts her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Raph deepened the kiss.

The couple kissed under the night sky and Sapphire pulled away. She smiles at him sweetly and puts her forehead against his. Raph pecks her lips.

"Dance with me?" Sapphire asked him. Raph raised his brow.

"I don't dance Sapphy." He said. The redhead frowns.

"Aww, come on please." She begged. Raph looks into her blue eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but we don't have any music." He said. Sapphire smiles.

"We don't need music. We could only use the noise of the City." She said. Raph looked at her as if she was crazy. He sighed again and pulls her closer to him.

"Okay I'll dance with ya'h but I'm not good." Raph said. The noise of the city made the couple move. She puts her head on his chest/shell and closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. Raph puts his face in her hair, she smells like strawberries and it's so sweet. They dance under the moonlight.

Raph takes his face out of her red hair, Sapphire lifts up her head. He looked into her sapphire eyes, his head goes closer to hers and kisses her. Sapphire kissed him back and deepens the kiss. Raph's eyes widen and closed them again. He pulled away, smirking.

"You aren't ready for that yeah right." He said. Sapphire blushed and smiled at him. He takes her in his arms and cuddles her. As he held Sapphire in his arms, she never felt this way before. Her heart quickens as he caress her back. She always wanted to know what falling in love felt like.

_'I think I love him,' _she thought. Sapphire snuggles into his embrace and smiled.

She hopes that he would love her back and not play with her delicate heart because it's in his hands now. Once that her heart is broken she would never love

Raph holds her tight.

"Has that guy come back and threaten you?" He growled. Sapphire jumps back a bit. The last thing he wants is her getting hurt by that scumbag.

"No, so it's fine. I know that my dad will protect me." She answered in a sweet voice. She looks up at him and smiled. "Trust me I got you, my brother and my dad. No danger is going to get me."

Raph looked at her unsure. "I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me I'm okay." She said. Suddenly her cell began to vibrate. "Hello." She answered.

_"Sapphy come down quick before dad and Clyde finds out."_ Daisy said through the phone. The redhead's eyes widen. Raph looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

"What's wrong Sapphy?" He asked.

"I'll be down in a minute okay."

"_Okay bye."_ Daisy said as she hung up in the phone. Sapphire locked her cell.

"I have to go down Raph. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Raph had a disappointed look on his face, but quickly faded.

"Yeah see ya'h tomorrow." He said back as he kissed her lips. Sapphire smiles and kissed him back. The couple pulled away from each other. He takes her hands in his.

"Be careful." He said. Sapphire nodded and goes to the ladder and goes down. She goes down the fire escape, to her window. She opened it and climbs in. Daisy has a worried look on her face.

"You nearly got grounded there. You owe me for this." Daisy told her sister. Sapphire smiles. She takes off the dress and put on her PJ's and puts the dress back into her closet.

"I'm going to brush my teeth okay." Sapphire told Daisy as she goes into the bathroom.

After five minutes Sapphire comes back into the room. Daisy was already in bed going to sleep.

The redhead goes in her bed, she closed her eyes to go to sleep and dream about her red masked turtle.

**Somewhere in a abandoned building**

Lochlan McGrath was sitting on his desk. He was thinking plan on how to get back at Patrick Hadden. The bastard owes him. Seventeen years ago, back in Northern Ireland. Patrick borrowed £70.000 for a new life for him, Marie and their children. He already killed his wife but that was just a warning.

He vowed to himself that he was going to take Patrick precious things. His two daughters, esspecailly the redhead. She was his easy target until that thing desiced to protect her. Once he gets rid of that thing, Sapphire will be his.

Lochlan laughs his evil sinister laugh, it sends a chill down your spine.

* * *

Theres the 11th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	16. Heart Break

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

**Sorry I'm late updating. I have been very busy with work. So sorry :) **

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

The sun kissed Sapphire's face in the morning, she gets up with a smile on her face. She remembered last night it was so romantic. Her and Raph dancing under the moonlight.

Sapphire felt that she was dancing in the air with him. As he held her in his arms, her heart sped up and it felt they belonged together. She liked the way he stared at her, when he looks at her. She looks into his eyes but she can't tell what emotions lay in his eyes. She was in love him and he held her heart in his hands, but does she hold his?

It's unknown. Sapphire gets up and looks at Daisy who was still asleep. The little girl snored and her older sister laughed, she was cute when she was sleeping. Sapphire goes out of the room and sit on the sofa and turned on the TV watching cartoons.

**Turtles Lair**

Raph was sitting on the sofa, he couldn't get her off his mind. Last night was very unusual for him, he never danced before and under the night sky. He closed his eyes.

Every time he sees her, his heart skips a beat and his whole chest goes warm and when he is angry she calms him down. He never felt this way about anyone before. Raph knows he likes her, well he likes her a lot. But what made her so special to him.

Raph felt someone staring at him and he knew who it was.

"What do you want Leo?" Raph asked as he turned and glared at his brother. Leo glared at him back.

"I just want to talk Raph. Is that a lot to ask?" Leo asked in a calm voice. Raph's face softens.

"What is it?" He asked. Leo looked at him in the eyes.

"Is there something going on between you and Sapphire?" The blue masked turtle asked.

"Nothing is going on." Raph said as he got up from the sofa. He was about to walk away.

"I know you're having a relationship with her." Leo said. Raph stopped walking, his eyes narrowed and he turned to look at his brother.

"So what if I am." Raph growled, Leo was taken back.

"You need to stop seeing her." Leo told him.

"Why, what has she done wrong?" Raph yelled. The blue masked turtle glared at him in anger.

"Raph you just met her and you're already having a relationship with her and plus you don't know her. She could be a spy." Leo yelled back.

That comment made him snap. No one talk about Sapphire that way.

"You don't know her either so you can't judge." Raph growled low voice.

"Raph I'm only doing this for our family and hers. I'm only doing whats best." He said.

"What's that making our lives miserable. Just leave me and Sapphire alone." Raph yelled and was about to go to his room.

"Raph if you keep on seeing Sapphire. She could get hurt or worse." Leo said and it made Raph stop.

Raph thought about his brothers comment. Him and his brothers have loads of enemies, and they could use Sapphire as his weakness. He carried on walking to his room, thinking about what Leo said.

**Outside of the apartment building**

Sapphire and Daisy went into the man hole and closed the lid. The two sisters decided they wanted to see the turtles. They walked down the tunnels and walked to the wall. Suddenly the wall opens and Mikey was smiling down at the two sisters.

"Hey Mikey." Daisy greeted her friend. The orange masked turtle lifted up the little girl and put her on his shoulders. Daisy giggled as Mikey took them to the living area watching TV.

Sapphire smiled and walked to down the steps, she sat on the chair watching her little sister playing with Mikey. Sapphire felt someone was looking at her and she turned and looked up to see Raph looking down on her. She looked into his eyes, they were cold and not the warn brown eyes she was use too.

"You okay Raph?" She asked him. The red masked turtle just stared at her.

"Meet me on top of your apartment building at seven sharp." He said. Sapphire looked at him confused and nodded. He leaves and goes into the training room. Sapphire follows him. She looks inside and see's him hitting his punching bag, she heard him growling in anger.

What's wrong with him? What has she done to make him angry?

She walked over to the living area and sat next to Daisy. Her and Mikey were watch MegaMind. Sapphire just stared at the TV screen. She hoped her and Raph relationship was going to be okay.

**On top of the apartment building.**

Sapphire stood there, she was looking at the view of the City. The lights looked beautiful at night. She looked at her watch it said 7:30. Sapphire sighed, Raph told her to meet him here at seven sharp and she waited for him for thirty minutes.

She was lucky that she was on her own tonight. Clyde had a date with Tabbie and her dad and Daisy went to see Mrs Jackson.

Thunder was heard over her head and it started to rain. She sighed sadly. Sapphire understands if he needs to protect the City from thugs. She decides to walk to the ladder and was about to walk down it until a green hand held her arm.

Sapphire turned around to see Raph looking at her. His brown eyes were still cold, she looked away from him and away from his cold brown eyes.

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try._  
_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie._  
_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

"You're late." Sapphire said gently. Her blue eyes held hurt and sadness. Raph felt guilty for not showing up on time. He hated seeing her sad, but he has to do this for her.

"I need to talk to you." He told her. Sapphire looked at him again. Raph sighed this is going to be hard for him.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked.

_I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage_  
_I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars._  
_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

"I think we should stop seeing each other." He said. Sapphire's blue eyes widen in shock and tears began to come out of her eyes and flowed down her cheek with the rain.

Sapphire glared at him.

"Why should we stop seeing each other?" She asked quietly. Raph put his hands on her shoulders and held her close. Sapphire just wanted to break away from him.

_Cause when you've given up._  
_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
_Thats when you feel my kind of love._  
_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.  
You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One". _

"Sapphire I'm only doing this to protect you!" Raph yelled at her as still tried to pull away from him. He put her to his chest/shell and held her as she sobbed her heart out.

"Get off me!" She yelled. Her delicate heart was breaking and it broke Raph's heart to see her like this. Sapphire ripped herself from him. The rain soaked her and her clothes clung to her. "You lead me on!" She accused him.

"No, I didn't I care deeply for you and still do. I just trying to protect you Sapphire." He said in a calmer voice. The crying girl shook her head.

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._  
_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean._  
_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._  
_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

"No you don't." She sobbed trying to walk away. Raph grabbed her arm.

"Sapphire please believe me. I have loads of enemies out there and they could use you to get to me and I don't want that happening to ya'h." He said as his voice croaked.

"I love you Raph." Sapphire confessed as she looked away from him. Raph looked at her in shock, she loves him.

"And I thought if I'm not going to see you again and I might just as well say it." She said with the tears still going down her cheek.

Raph brought her closer to him.

_And when you're crying out._  
_When you fall and then can't pick your 'happy' off the ground_  
_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _  
_That's when you feel my kind of love._

He brought her face closer to his and kissed her. This is their last kiss. Sapphire put her arms around him and he tightened his grip around her waist. Sapphire pulled away and got out of his grip.

"So this is goodbye then." She said as walked away leaving the turtle shocked. She had fallen in love with him and he realised he loved her too and now it was too late. He had lost her. His breathing quickened and he screamed in anger as he punched the wall. The wall cracked.

_Cause when you've given up. _  
_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
_Thats when you feel my kind of love._

Sapphire heard his screaming and climbed through her bedroom window. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Her heart was broken but she doesn't know when it could heal or if it would never heal at all.

* * *

Theres the 16th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Song by Emeli Sande - My Kind of Love

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	17. Kidnapped

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

**PS: I'm doing a Christmas Special and could any one give me any Ideas Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

Sapphire woke feeling depressed, she doesn't feel like going into school today but she has to. She had never felt this sad since her mother died. Sapphire gets up and gets out of bed.

She walked out her room and goes into the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Sapphire goes out and puts her clothes on. She wore, a white long sleeved shirt under her dark grey t-shirt with a star, dark blue skinny jeans and black and blue DC shoes. She brushed her naturally straight hair.

Sapphire goes out of her room and into the kitchen and saw her dad cooking eggs and toast. Patrick smiled and greeted his daughter good morning. Sapphire put on a fake smile and made some cereal and milk. She goes to the table to eat it.

Patrick frowned at her. "What's wrong Sapphy?" Her father asked. Sapphire stopped eating and looked at her dad.

"Nothing dad, just feeling tired today." Sapphire lied. Patrick looked at her unconvinced but desired not to ask. The redhead finished her breakfast and went to put on her leather jacket and and her school bag.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school?" Her dad asked.

"It's okay dad. I'll be meeting Asteria on the way." Sapphire said. Patrick nodded and Sapphire goes to the door. She said bye to her dad and went out of apartment.

Sapphire walked out of apartment building and walked down the street. She went into the alleyway for a shortcut, she felt someone was following her. She turned and saw no one, she turned and continued to walk.

Suddenly someones hand went over mouth. Sapphire tried to scream but nothing came out, she felt his breath by her ear.

"Hello Sapphy." Came a sinister Irish voice. Sapphire eyes widen and tried to get out off his grip. Lochlan chuckled. "You're just like your mother, so beautiful but deadly. This is how I killed her and later you're going to have the same fate."

Sapphire started to cry, the man dragged her to his car and put her in his boot. The redhead started screaming as Lochlan shut the boot door. Darkness surrounded her.

"Help, let me out. Please." Sapphire screamed as she tears came out off her eyes and down her cheeks. The car started to move. Last night Raph broke up with her and now today was her last day in this world.

**Turtles Lair**

As the day went by the turtles were busy training. Raph was busy hitting his punching bag, trying to get Sapphire off his mind. He couldn't get rid of the look of her face out of his head, her tears staining her gentle cheeks. Seeing the girl he loved hurt, made him think that he didn't deserve her, but she deserves better than him.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Donnie went to check the camera, he see's Daisy, Tabbie and Asteria outside. He opens the door and the three girls run into the lair. The other three turtles walked into the room.

"Guys we need your help." Tabbie said very fast. The four turtles looked at Tabbie confused.

"Tabbie slow down your talking." Asteria said. Tabbie sighed.

"We need your help." Tabbie said again.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked. The girls look at him sadly.

"Sapphire is missing." Daisy told the turtle, three gasp and Raph tensed up. Could have she run away because of him?

"I think she has been kidnapped by Lochlan McGrath." Daisy said. The girls looked Daisy in shock.

"That psycho is back on the streets." Tabbie said in shock. Daisy nodded.

"I said I think and my dad think so as because he just got the news the he escaped from prison." Daisy said. The two teen girls cringed and Daisy turned to the turtles. "And I hope you guys I don't mind but I told my dad that you guys can help us and he wants to meet you."

All the turtles looked shocked at the little girl. She told her dad about them. Until Master Splinter came out of the training room and walked over to the girls.

"Hello Sir." The three girls said at the same time.

"What has happened to young Sapphire?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"We think Sapphire has been kidnapped. She was supposed to meet me this morning and she never turned up at school." Asteria

"And she never came home." Daisy said aswell.

"So does your father know then." Master Splinter said.

"Yes but..." Daisy was interrupted by Tabbie.

"Don't worry. She didn't him what creatures you are. She just said she knows people who can find Sapphire quicker because the police have will make sure that we wait 24 hours before looking for her, but it might be too late." Tabbie said out of breath.

"God that was a mouthful Tab." Asteria said.

The girls looked at Raph who was silent, Master Splinter walked over to his son.

"I know how much you care about her Raphael. I think you should fight for the girl you love." The giant rat said. Raph tightened his fist and his eyes turned into deadly slits. No takes his Gem, no one.

"So will you help us?" Daisy asked. Mikey smiled at the little girl and nodded. The rest of the turtles nodded. "Come on my dad and my brother are just outside." The turtles and Master Splinter followed Daisy and the two teen girl out of the door.

They Patrick and Clyde waiting, the two men look up and their giant turtles and a giant rat was walking towards them. Clyde shook his head, he wasn't dreaming.

"Dad, these are the people who are going to help us find Sapphire." Daisy said. Patrick was suprised.

"Wow Daisy,.." He couldn't continue because he was that shocked seeing masked turtles.

"Dad, this is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey and they saved us when ninja's attacked us." Daisy said.

"Ninja's attacked you. What's next you'll be telling me that Sapphy is dating one of them" Her dad said still shock. The over cringe at that and Patrick's eyes widen. "Oh my God, Sapphire was dating. Which one was dating my little girl?" Patrick asked.

Raph stepped forward, "I'm the one and I'll do anything to protect Sapphire and even if it means taking my own life." The red masked turtle said.

"Now I know why Sapphire has been going out at night." Clyde said and then turned to his girlfriend. "You knew?"

Tabbie nodded. "Sorry Clyde we were worried that you might call the cops." She said. Clyde thought for a minute and turned to Raph.

"So you're the one who saved Sapphire from the guys who jumped her." Clyde said. Raph nodded and Clyde smiled. "Your the right guy for her."

"Sorry to interrupt the meet fest here but we need to save Sapphy from Lochlan." Daisy said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. We need a plan to save her." Donnie said. "Does anyone know where will be."

Tabbie smiled.

"I think she will have her cell phone on her and we could track the phone and found out where she is." Tabbie said.

"Guinus, thank you Tabbie." Donnie said. "Okay we can April and Casey because we might need their help."

They went into the lair to plan on saving Sapphire.

* * *

Theres the 16th Chapter, I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I did try my best thanks.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	18. Saving her and The End

I** don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :) **

**PS: I'm doing a Christmas Special and could any one give me any Ideas Thank you.**** :)**

**There is going to be a sequel after New Year. I hoped you like this story and thank you for all you reviews. :)**

* * *

**Sapphire Eye**

Sapphire woke up with a head ache, she tried to move her arms but she couldn't. She turned her head around to see her hands were tied up and she looked at her ankles and they were tied up aswell.

She looked around her surroundings and see's that she's in the warehouse were Raph had took her to see the City lights. Sapphire shakes her head to wipe out the memories she had with him.

"Finally you woken up." Lochlan's voice sinister voice echoed around the room. Suddenly Lochlan came out of the shadows. Sapphire looked away from him in fear, she felt him put his hand under her chin. The Irishman roughly grabbed her face so she can look at him.

"Let me go you monster." Sapphire said as she tried to get her face out off his grip. Lochlan tightened his grip and smirked.

"No, not one chance. I'm here to get my revenge Sapphire and until your father gives me my money and I might think about not killing you." He said.

Sapphire felt tears go down her eyes. She really doesn't want to die, all she could think of is her dad's saddened face of losing his daughter to the same man who killed his wife in cold blood.

All she wished for is to hear Raph's voice and telling her the he loved her. Sapphire knew that was not going to happen.

"Thinking about that thing are you?" Lochlan chuckled. Sapphire just spat in his face and glared at him. Lochlan narrowed his eyes and wiped the spit away from cheek.

Sapphire felt her delicate cheek stung as her face turned with force of the slap. She turned her head to look at him and glared at him.

"You are asking for a death wish young lady." He growled.

"What has my dad ever done to you?" Sapphire asked him as she glared at him.

"Your father owes me money, and he said he would pay me back. Seventeen years later I'm still waiting and that's what you get when you make a deal with an Irish mobster." He said.

"Yeah but did you kill my mom. What has she ever done to you?" Sapphire growled. "She was a nice person and even to a man like you."

Lochlan just looked at her in shock.

Marie was nice to him even when she knew about his history, she was still nice to him. He met her in back Dublin twenty-one years ago before she met that bastard Patrick. She was only eighteen when he met her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he fell in love with her. Then she that american Patrick Hadden.

She moved to America with him and got married, they had two children and then in Belfast Patrick had the nerve to ask him for a loan. Lochlan refused at first and then Patrick said it was for Marie and their children. He did it for Marie and he wanted her to be happy.

Patrick promised to pay him back in two months but the money never came. He was sick of waiting for his money and went to America he find him and get his revenge. The day he found him and was the day he killed Marie.

Lochlan didn't mean to kill her, he just wanted Patrick to react aand give him the money but it ended the life of his beloved.

Lochlan shook his head and looked back a the redhead. She looked alot like her mother, the same sapphire blue eyes, pale skin and the features of her face. Marie's hair was auburn and Sapphire's was firey red.

"Don't ever mention your mother to me again." He sneered. Sapphire looked away from him and felt more tears go down her cheeks, she hope that someone would save her.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring, Lochlan went into her pocket and got the phone and answered it.

"Well hello there Patrick. How can I help you today?" Lochlan asked.

_"Let her go Lochlan she has done nothing to you. It's me you want." _Patrick said through the phone.

"I know, but where is the fun in that." He said.

_"Please just don't hurt her. I have your money with me." _Her dad said.

"Good. I don't want any funny business Patrick because remember. I have a gun aiming at her head and we will meet on my own terms. Do we have a deal?" Lochlan chuckled as he put his gun on Sapphire's head.

_"Yes it's a deal and where do you want to meet?" _

"Meet me on Brooklyn docks at Midnight sharp and if you don't turn up on time she'll be joining Marie with virgin Mary." The Irishman said.

_"Yeah, I get it midnight at Brooklyn docks. I won't be late." _Patrick said.

"Good, see you then Patrick." He said and as he locked the phone and put it in his pocket. Lochlan looked at his hostage and smirked. Sapphire had a scared look on her face.

**At the turtles lair**

Patrick puts his phone down and sighed. "He want to meet on Brooklyn dock at midnight and I need to go alone." He said.

"Dad what if he know that you don't have the money and kills you and Sapphy." Clyde said. "I'm going with you and if Lochlan wants to play dirty. Let see if he can handle my fist."

"No Clyde, I need to do this on my own. I put myself and your sister into this and I need to get her out." Patrick said to his son. Clyde looked into his dad's eyes, and saw that he was scared. He was scared of losing Sapphire like he lost his mother.

"Dad no matter what you say, I'm still going with you." Clyde told his dad.

"Did you get location?" Patrick asked Donnie. The purple masked turtle nodded.

"It's close but we can't risk it. We have to meet him at the Brooklyn docks." Donnie said.

"Why not, I'm going to kill him anyway." Raph said. Donnie shook his head at his brother's ignorance.

"Because, if go there now. He can kill Sapphire straight away and we need a plan. We have four hours until the meeting take place and we need to think fast." Donnie said.

"I have an idea." Said Daisy's voice from behind them but she was ignored. "Guys." She tried saying but was still no one took notice and April whistled to get their attention.

"Guys Daisy has an idea." April said.

They all look at the little girl.

"Thanks April." Daisy thanked her and April smiled at her. "As I saw saying I have an idea."

"Daisy this is serious and we can't play games." Patrick said to his youngest. Daisy looked offended.

"No dad. I have really got an idea." Daisy told him. "And it's a good one."

**Midnight at the Brooklyn docks**

Lochlan held Sapphire by her waist and he check his watch, 11:58 PM it said. He held his gun to the girl's head and was about to pull the trigger

"Lochlan, I'm here." Patrick said and the Irishman turned to him and smirked. Sapphire looked scared. "Let her go."

"No, not yet. Do you have my money?" Lochlan asked. Patrick nodded and held a suit case.

"Here's your money now let her go." Patrick yelled at the villian.

"Give me my money first." Lochlan told him. Patrick gave him the case, Lochlan grabbed it and held Sapphire tighter.

"Now let her go." Patrick demanded. Lochlan began to chuckle and held the gun against Sapphire's head.

"No, I think I'll kill her and keep the money." The Irishman chuckled.

"We had a deal McGrath. Let her go." Sapphire had never seen her dad this angry before, the redhead felt her tears going down her cheek. Lochlan was about to pull the trigger. Sapphire closed her eyes waiting for death.

"I won't do that, if I were you." Came a familiar voice. Sapphire knew who it was.

Lochlan turned and saw Clyde and the four turtles. He looked at the red masked one and smirked.

"Have you came here to save this little redhead? Man I never thought shy little Sapphie had any friends." He said in his sinister voice. Sapphire saw Raph tighten his hands around his sais.

"Let her go McGrath." Clyde growled at the man.

Sapphire tried getting out off his grip, but he wouldn't let go and then Sapphire bit his and hand he let her got to nurse his hand. Sapphire ran to her dad, but a gun shot was heard.

"Sapphire run and I'll with Lochlan." Patrick said. Sapphire began to run and Raph followed her. The redhead ran as fast as her feet carried her. She felt like someone was following her.

"Sapphy," She heard him shout. Sapphire stopped running and turned to see Raph. He knew that he was the last person she wanted to see. Suddenly a gun shot was heard in the distance.

"Daddy." She shouted and ran back to the site.

"Sapphire stop." Raph shouted as he got to her and pinned her against the the wall and she looked away from him. "Sapphy look at me."

Sapphire looked up at him with saddness still in her eyes. He looked at her face, she was really pale, tear marks on her cheeks and her eyes were dull.

Suddenly they heard someone chuckling.

"Thanks for finding her. Now give her to me." Lochlan demanded.

Raph was ready to fight, this time he wasn't fighting for the trill but for the girl he loves.

Lochlan got his knife out and glared at the giant turtle, "Fight to the death and let see who wins gets the girl." He sneered. They both ran for each other, Raph blocked the knife wit his sais and kicked the man.

Sapphire watched in horror as she watched to two fight. Lochlan cut Raph's left arm and aimed his knife at him, Raph blocked him was about stab him. Lochlan blocked the attack.

Sapphire ran to see if father was okay. She sees him lying on the ground with Donnie nursing his wounds.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sapphire asked. She does want to lose her dad, she looks around to see Leo, Mikey and Clyde were missing. "Where are the rest?"

"They went looking for you and Raph and your dad is gonna be fine. His should may be sore for a couple of weeks." He said. Sapphire sees her dads shoulder bleeding. She saw the gun on the floor and went to get it.

She picked it up and held it to her chest. Lochlan has gone too far now. Killing her mother, injuring her dad and kidnapping her. Sapphire ran back to the place and see's Raph on the ground holding his arm. Lochlan held knife above his head ready to stab him.

Sapphire aimed the at him with both hands and closed her eyes, she pulled the trigger. Lochlan felt a pain in his shoulder and dropped the knife and he turned to see Sapphire holding his gun.

Raph looked at her in shock, her eyes were still closed. She saved his life and then he grabbed his got up and punched Lochlan in the chest. Lochlan tried to hit back but Raph dodged the blow and punched him again and again until he was knocked out.

Lochlan fell on the ground passed out. Raph walked to her and took the gun from her grip.

Sapphire opened her eyes to see Raph standing in front off her. The redhead turned her head away from him, he put his hand under her chin and turned her head. Her blues eyes were still sad and he put his head against hers.

"I love you." He whispered. Sapphire's eyes widen and her eyes went bright, her head went closer to his and kissed him. Raph smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Not knowing his three brothers and Clyde were watching them. Patrick walked to the turtles and his son to see his daughter kissing Raph and coughed.

Raph and Sapphire pulled away. She saw her brother, his brothers and her dad looking at them. She blushed.

" I love you too." She said and then turned to look at knocked out Lochlan. So what are we going to do about him?" Sapphire asked.

Raph smirked and thought of something.

**At NYPD **

The police were busy eating their doughnuts and drinking their coffee. Until a knock on the door caught their attention.

One off the officers went to the door and opened it. He looked around to see no one was there, then looked on the step to see Lochlan McGrath knocked out.

"Hey guys look at this." The officer shouted to fellow staff members.

The cop go to the door and was shocked of what they saw. Then Lochlan began to wake up.

The Irishman looked up to see cops looking at him. He was about to run until, he felt he was being tasered and was arrested for escaping prison.

"I WILL GET YOU SAPPHIRE." He shouted as the police dragged him in the police station.

**In the turtles lair**

Sapphire was asleep in Raph's bed, he watched her as she slept, she looked really peaceful. He held her in his arms and he was relaxed to see she was alright and safe.

The first thing she did when they got back to the lair, Sapphire went to the sofa and fell asleep. Daisy, April and her friends were quick surprise to her falling asleep straight away.

He took her to his room so she could get some rest, after today she was very brave. He told her he loved her. Patrick gave him his blessing to date her and Leo said he was wrong about her. She is a nice girl but Leo said sorry to her and she accepted it.

Raph turned to her sleeping face and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight my little Gem." He whispered in her ear. Sapphire smiled at that and put her arms around him, Raph snuggled back to her. It was a tiring day and he was sleepy. He felt his eyes go heavy and he fell asleep with Sapphire in his arms.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry for a crap ending. I tried my best, and I'm really tired so. I hope you liked it.

Read and Review thanks for reading

PS If there's any mistakes or if I need to improve something just tell me and I'll change it. thank you :)


	19. The True Meaning of Christmas

**I don't own TMNTs or of the other Characters but Sapphire is my OC and I hope you enjoy the story :) PS I must warn you that I have dyslexia and might missed some words out without realising and spelled some wrong and don't worry I'm trying to improve. thank you :)**

* * *

**The True Meaning of Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Sapphire and her family were doing last of their Christmas shopping. They went to Manhattan Mall, Sapphire was in the shore looking for a perfect present for Raph. She didn't know what to get him.

Sapphire was in a comic store looking what to get him, she already got his brothers their presents. She got Mikey Avengers Assemble and The Dark knight Rises DVDs, she got Donnie some new tools and she got Leo a book about the History of ninjitsu.

She really didn't know what to get Raph. He said she didn't have to get him anything but she wanted to because he was her boyfriend. She was looking in the store to see what he would like, until something caught her eye. Sapphire walked up the object and smiled, she was going to get it him for Christmas.

She gets the object and walks up to the counter, she paid the cashier the money and the cashier put it in a bag and passed it to the redhead.

"Thank you shopping with us and Merry Christmas." The cashier said in her sweet voice.

"Merry Christmas." Sapphire said back and walked out of the store. She sees Clyde sitting the bench looking bored. "Hey Clyde."

"Are you done shopping yet? I'm bored. " He asked. Sapphire laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done." She said.

"Finally was about to die of boredom." Clyde said as he got up from the bench and two siblings walked out of the building. Sapphire looked out, it was snowing.

She loved snow, playing in it, making snowmen and snow angels. As her and Clyde went into the car park they got in the car. Clyde drove to their Apartment building.

"Put some Christmas songs on Clyde." Sapphire told her brother. Clyde put on the CD player on. Fairytale Of Newyork - The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl came on.

_It was Christmas eve, babe_  
_In the drunk tank_  
_An old man said to me_  
_Won't see another one._

"I love this song." Clyde said. "I remember mom putting this song on every Christmas. That brings back good memories."

Sapphire smiled at her brother's comment. Her mother loved this song.

_Then he sang a song_  
_The rare 'Old Mountain Dew'_  
_I turned my face away_  
_And dreamed about you._

_Got on a lucky one_  
_Came in eighteen to one_  
_I had a feeling that years_  
_For me and you._

They got to their apartment building and got out of the car. They went to the fourth floor and opened their door.

"Dad we're home from shopping." Sapphire shouted. Patrick came out of the kitchen to greet his two older children.

"Merry Christmas you two." He said smiling at them. The two siblings smiled back at the dad. Suddenly Daisy came running into the room squealing. They all covered their ears. "Daisy stop squealing please, you're giving me a headache."

Daisy stopped and just laughed giddy.

"Sorry dad, I'm just excited for Christmas and Santa to bring me my presents." The little girl said in an excited tone. Daisy just ran around the room and Midnight followed her and barking.

"Daisy calm down you got five hours before Santa gets here anyway." Sapphire said to her little sister.

Daisy stopped running and sat on the sofa.

"Now that calmed her down. Oh yeah forgot to tell you. Master Splinter has invited us for Christmas dinner tomorrow and I want all of you on your best behavior, did you that Daisy." Patrick told to his children.

"Yes dad, I heard ya'h." Daisy said to her dad. Daisy was watching TV. Sapphire walked into her room while carrying the turtles presents. She sat at her desk and began wrapping their presents.

The last one was present she wrapped was Raph's. She hoped he liked it?

**At the Turtles Lair**

Raph was sitting on the sofa, he was looking at a magazine looking for a present for Sapphire. He doesn't know what to get her, either a bracelet, a necklace or a ring. Raph knew she wouldn't take off the sapphire necklace her mother gave her. He carried on looking until a ring caught his attention.

It was beautiful, silver band, a big sapphire blue gem in the middle with small diamonds around it. Raph could imagine the look on her face when he gave her this. Him and Sapphire might be under the mistletoe for a long time. His eyes widen as he looked at the price. $160.

He doesn't know how to get that type of money. Suddenly Mikey landed on the sofa next to his brother.

"What cha looking at?" Mikey asked his brother. Raph looked at him and showed him the ring.

"I'm thinking getting Sapphy that, but look at the price." Raph said. Mikey looked at the magazine and his blue widened as well.

"Wow, dude that's a lot of money. I have some money from doing those birthday partie." Mikey offered. Raph was shocked that his little brother offered him money so he can Sapphire the perfect present.

"How much do you have?" Raph asked.

"I don't know ask Donnie he was the one who in charge of it." Mikey said to brother with a smile on his face and left. Raph just sat there thinking if he should ask Donnie for the money and got up to ask him.

Donnie was sitting doing one of his experiments. Raph walked up to him and sat down next to him. Donnie stopped doing his experiment and looked at the red masked turtle.

"What do you want Raph?" Donnie asked him.

"How much money does Mikey have from those partie?" Raph asked. Donnie stared at him in a confused manner.

"Why?"

"I need to get Sapphire her present." Raph answered.

"How much is it?" He asked. Raph scratched his neck and cringed.

"It's about 160 bocks." Raph said. Donnie's face went into shock and his went wide.

"160 dollars. Raph that's a lot of money. Why get her something so expensive." Donnie said.

"I just want to get her the perfect gift and because it's our first Christmas as a couple." Raph said. Donnie just raised his brow.

"Yeah, it's Leo's and Asteria's first Christmas as a couple and he just got her plastic coffin." Donnie said.

"Leo doesn't know how to be romantic. I just want be special for her." Raph said. "So can I have the money?"

"How are you going to get the gift?" Donnie asked.

"I'll get my man Casey to get it for me." Raph answered. "So can I get the money or not?"

"Yeah, It's by the computer." Donnie said and pointed to the computer.

Raph mumbled thanks and walked over to the computer to get the money. The red masked turtle counted how he needed for the gift and went to the magazine and ripped out the picture of the ring. "I'm going to meet Casey." He said as he walked up the steps to go out.

**April's and Casey's apartment**

April just finished putting that star on the Christmas tree, as she came down the ladder and made sure that the presents were straight and right for tomorrow.

Suddenly there was knock on their window. April looked out and saw Raph standing there, she opened the window and Raph climbed in. April smiled at the turtle.

"Merry Christmas Raph what can I do for you?" She asked. Raph sat on the sofa and looked at her.

"Is Casey here?" Raph asked.

"No, he went out for some last minute shopping, why?" She asked.

"I need a favor before the store close. I was wondering if he could get me this ring for Sapphire." He said as he gave her the picture of the the ring. April's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Oh my God Raph this is beautiful. I'll get for you." April offered.

"Are you sure April. I mean you already have much on your plate." Raph said. April just smiled.

"No I will get it and I want to see Sapphire's face when she looks at this." April said. Raph gives her the money. "I'll wrap it up for you as wall."

"Thanks April, you don't know how much this means to me." He said.

"Oh your welcome Raph. It's Christmas and it's nice to do something for a friend." She said. "I'll come over early to give to you before Sapphire get there."

Raph smirked and thanked her again. He climbed out of the window. "Merry Christmas April." He said as he climbed up the roof.

"Merry Christmas Raph." She said as he went on the roof.

**Sapphire's apartment**

Sapphire just finished wrapping up her presents for tomorrow. She can't wait till she give Raph his present. She spent a lot of money on him and she really hoped he liked it. Suddenly her bedroom window open and it let out a cold breeze.

Sapphire turned to see Raph climbing through her window, she smiled and hid his present from him.

"Hey Raph, god close the window it's freezing." She said shivering. Raph chuckled and closed the window. Raph sat on her bed and Sapphire walked over to him.

"What cha doing?" He asked.

"I'm wrapping up Christmas presents. Why?" She said as she sat side ways on his lap. Raph wrapped his arms her waist and brought her closer to him, he buried his face into her hair.

Sapphire relaxed against him, as he nuzzled her. She giggled.

"Raph stop you're tickling me." She said laughing. Raph chuckled and began to tickle her front. Sapphire began to burst out laughing as he tickled her stomach. "Raph seriously stop it. God I hate being ticklish."

Sapphire couldn't stop laughing and then she fell off his lap. Raph just laughed at smirked at her laughing state. She had tears coming from her eyes and was red from the laughing. She got up wiping the tears away from her face. Raph put his arms around again bringing her to sit on his lap again.

He held her tight and put his hand on her cheek and brought her face close to his. Sapphire felt his hot breath on her face, she blushed and got her head closer and kissed him on the lips.

Their kiss was slow and passionate. Raph didn't want to late her go. They pulled away from each other, Raph kissed her cheek. Sapphire smiled at him and he smirked back at her.

Sapphire put her head on his, savoring their moment together. Suddenly the bedroom door opened to reveal tired Daisy walking into the room with Ratatouille in her hands and Midnight walking by her side. The little girl put her pet rat into his cage and then she saw Sapphire and Raph embracing each other.

"Can you guys leave the smooching for tomorrow under the mistletoe please." Daisy said. The couple chuckled at the little girl. Daisy went into bed and went to sleep.

Sapphire got up as Raph stood up to leave. They walked to the window, Sapphire pecked Raph on the lips.

"See you tomorrow and Merry Christmas." She said. Raph smirked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, see ya'h tomorrow." He said as he climbed out of the window. Sapphire closed the window and went to bed. Midnight jumped on the end of her bed and went to sleep. Sapphire closed her eyes and went to sleep as well.

**Christmas Morning.**

Daisy woke everyone up with her screaming. "Santa's been, Santa's been." She screamed.

"Daisy, it's 6:00 in the morning." Patrick said tiredly to his daughter. Daisy just ignored him and ran to the tree to open her presents. Daisy got a 3DS with some games, some clothes and a new bike.

Sapphire opened her's she got some perfume, clothes and money. She smiled as her little went playing with the 3DS straight away. Sapphire took her presents to her room and put them away.

**Noon at the turtles lair.**

April has come early to bring Sapphire's present, wrapped. Mikey was wearing his Santa Claus hat making the vegetable for the dinner. He was singing jingle bells.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh."

He checked the turkey, Leo was setting out the plates, knifes and forks. Donnie made sure that their home was clean, when their guests arrive. Raph made sure the decorations were okay.

Master Splinter straighten up the pillows of the sofa and sat down. Suddenly the door opens and April and Casey walk through holding presents.

"Merry Christmas guys." Casey said to his friends. They put the presents down. Then the door opened again, to reveal Sapphire and her family. Clyde was carrying the presents. They walk down the steps and greeted the other. April wore a green dress that brought out her green eyes, with nude heels and Casey wore his black long sleeved shirt, with dark jeans and black shoes.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Patrick said aske he was dressed in a Santa Claus outfit on. Sapphire wore a blue Christmas jumper with a love heart in the middle with skinny jeans and her black and blue DC shoes. Clyde wore a plain white t-shirt, with baggy jean, with vans and Daisy wore her smurfette t-shirt over her white long sleeved shirt, with black cargo pants with black converse high tops.

The all greeted each other. They all sat around giving their gifts.

Sapphire gave the three brothers their present and desided to give Raph's present last. Mikey liked his DVD's, Leo thanked her for his book and Donnie smiled at her thanking her for the new tools.

As they all gave the presents to each other and ate their Christmas dinner, they all sat around talking but two people were missing. Raph and Sapphire sat in his room. Sapphire sat in his lap side ways.

"Did you get me a Christmas present?" Raph asked his girlfriend. Sapphire smiled.

"I was saving it for last." She said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Raph said. Sapphire put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to." She said as she reached into her pocket and got his present out. Raph got his free hand and took it. He took his other arm away from Sapphire to open it. The wrapping paper was on the floor, Raph looked at it and it was a silver dragon pendant necklace with a red ruby in the middle. He smirked at his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Thanks Sapphy, it's nice." Raph said as he put the necklace over his head and around his neck. "I need to give you, your present." Sapphire got up from his lap. He walked up to his bag and zipped it open, he got the small wrapped box and gave it to her.

Sapphire smiled and opened it, the box was black. She opened the box and her blue eyes widen with surprise. "Oh my God, Raph." She said and her eyes started to get teary.

The silver ring, with a sapphire gem in the middle and diamonds around it. It must have been expensive, she can't believe he had got her this for Christmas. She looked at up him with a happy look on her face.

"Raph you really didn't have to. Oh my God it's so beautiful." She said and she took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Raph smirked at the look on her face. Sapphire jumped on him, Raph felt pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Sapphire's eyes were closed and was kissing him. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Sapphire pulled back smiling at him. "You are going to get a lots of kisses today." She said.

Raph smirked and puts his hand on her cheek.

"I don't mind." He said and he kissed her again. Sapphire's eyes closed and kissed him back. The deepended their kiss and they pulled back snuggling to each other.

"I love you." Sapphire said as she smiled at him and he smirked at her.

"I love ya'h too." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

Now this was Christmas they both enjoyed, being with the ones you love. Now that's the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone I hope you like this oneshot. :)

The Sequel will be come after the Newyear. Goodnight everyone and Merry Christmas.


End file.
